Love Past or Present?
by SasuSaku453
Summary: ItaSaku SasuSaku [Full sum inside] Sakura gets an offer that she wont refuse. Going back in time she gets to know the Uchiha clan before the massacre. Will the Uchihas except her? And what of her friends from the future will she help them with their crapp
1. Chapter 1

Another story I just found I think its cute srry if it sounds like any stories on the site already. ItaSaku and SasuSaku luv in this story and I really dont mind that. Sasuke and Itachi are kinda the same in my mind. Sorry for OOCness but this is how I think. Thanks for reading.

**Sakura gets an offer that she wont refuse. Going back in time she gets to know the Uchiha clan before the massacre. Will the Uchihas except her? And what of her friends from the future will she help them with their crappy childhoods? ItaSaku SasuSaku**

Chapters arent long but I hope they arent too short eather. **_And I dont own Naruto or any of the characters_**.

* * *

Sakura stood next to the cherry blossom trees with tears in her eyes but hope in her heart. She always thought, _One day Sasuke will understand how much I love him. Maybe some day he'll love me back_. 

_No Sasuke will never love me. Not after what he's been through, with the Uchiha massacre. I just wish I could know him before then when he smiled_. Sakura turned around and walked home in the dark.

"Child come here." Said an elderly voice. Sakura didnt know what to do so she went to help the person. The person's voice was raspy and sounded as if being a snake. "Child I have a gift I'm willing to give you."

"what may that be?" Sakura asked putting her hand where her kunai was, just in case.

The elderly man smiled. "I can put you in the past. So you can see what you wish. Is that not what you wanted?"

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked reaching for her kunai. She didnt feel safe around this person.

The man smirked. "My gift enables me to let others go back into time and to read someone's mind. So do you wish to go back into the past?"

Sakura sighed. She didnt care anymore she just wanted to see when Sasuke was happy and find out why Itachi destroied his clan. "Sure why not. What do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes and let me do the rest." The elderly man's voice sounded snakish as he hissed these words.

"Alright." Sakura was hesitant but closed her eyes and felt her world go dark. That was the last thing the kunoichi remembered.

* * *

Sakura woke up with the shining sun on her face. Her emerald eyes opened as she sat up. Her head hurt like hell. _Where am I? This doesnt look like my room_. Sakura scaned the room. The walls were white with blue curtains. She was sleeping in a very coftorble bed. 

"Well I see your up." A woman said walking past the door. She had long black hair and dark black eyes. Her smile was worth more then anything.

"Thank you ma'am. Can I ask where I am?" Sakura asked as the woman came to her bed side and put some clothes in the dresser.

The woman giggled alittle and smiled. "I'm sorry. My name's Uchiha Mikoto. My eldest son brought you home when he found you out cold on the bridge." She looked back at Sakura. "Its different. He normally keeps to himself but he helped you and for that I'm glad. Other wise I would just work by butt of insted of having this nice chat."

_Wait the Uchiha clan is long since dead. How could this nice woman be part of a dead clan? Maybe that man really did send me to the past_. Sakura blushed at how nice the woman was. "My clothes are soaking." she whispered to herself even though Mikoto heard.

"I have some clothes that I saved from when I was your age. They might fit. You can wear them. Breakfast will be done in a couple minutes. " Mikoto said leaving the room so Sakura could have privisy.

Sakura bowed her head as Mikoto left. _She seems really nice. I wonder where Sasuke is_? Sakura walked over to the closet and put on a dark blue dress that had a slit up the side where Sakura could still move as a ninja. Along with the dress Sakura kept her shorts on. Suprisingly the outfit worked well together and fit perfectly.

Sakura walked out and looked out at the beautiful garden. Her eyes stopped on a huge sakura tree. "Its beautiful." she whispered feeling the chalkra of someone behind her.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! Total thanks for reviewing and to all those people who liked it. I'd like to thank the following people for revieing. I LUV U GUYS (in a friend way duh!)

**kaitou angel  
**_Raven  
_**mfpeach**  
_SweetAssasin_  
**Trini**  
_hamgirl_  
**Sakura's Hope**

* * *

Sakura bowed her head as Mikoto left. _She seems really nice. I wonder where Sasuke is_? Sakura walked over to the closet and put on a dark blue dress that had a slit up the side where Sakura could still move as a ninja. Along with the dress Sakura kept her black shorts on. Suprisingly the outfit worked well together and fit perfectly.

Sakura walked out and looked out at the beautiful garden. Her eyes stopped on a huge sakura tree. "Its beautiful." she whispered feeling the chakra of someone behind her.

CHAPTER 2

"I see your awake." A deep voice whispered. Sakura spun around to see a boy her age with long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a high collar and navy pants with the Uchiha fan in the corner.

"hello." Sakura said shyly as she blushed. _He looks like Sasuke but he actully talks to me._

"What's your name?" he asked noticing the blush on her cheeks. _She's really cute when she blushes. I hope she stays longer then just today_. He thought as he looked into her emerald eyes. _Her eyes are hypnotising_.

She bowed her head and whispered, "Haruno Sakura. And you sir?" he voice was shaky remembering that one of the Uchihas killed them all.

He looked away, "Dont bow. You really have no need to. My name's Itachi. Its really nice to meet you Sakura." He smiled at her. "Do you want me to escort you to breakfast?"

"That would be great. Thank you." Sakura whispered as she walked beside him. "Did you help me last night?" she asked softly hoping he would answer unlike Sasuke.

"Yeah. I came back from training and found you limp by the bridge. I didnt want you to get sick or hurt so I braught you here. I hope you dont mind?" He blushed slightly seeing her smiling at him.

_Did Itachi just blush! God I gotta be dreaming_. She smiled even more. "No I think it was very sweet of you. Thanks again." she whispered blushing alittle herself.

He smiled. "Dont worry about it." They walked into the kitchen to see Mikoto cooking, "Good morning mother. This is Sakura."

Mikoto turned around and smiled. "Seems those clothes fit you well." Sakura nodded with a smile.

Sakura noticed a small boy behind Mikoto and she smiled. _That looks like Sasuke. He's so cute when he was little_. The boy hid behind his mother as if he was scared of Sakura.

"Sasuke say hello to our visitor." Mikoto said pushing the boy infront of Sakura and Itachi.

"Sakura this is my younger brother, Sasuke." Itachi whispered as Sakura bent down and looked streight into Sasuke's eyes with a smile.

_His eyes say he's happyer, he shows a smile. This is the Sasuke I want to be able to grow up with_. Sakura held her hand out. "Its very nice to meet you Sasuke." Sasuke's face lit up with a smile seeing that she cared.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Its nice to meet you too." Sasuke smiled as he shock her hand. "Can I call you nee-san?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course you can. I'd be glad to be your big sister." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table and eat .

"Sakura-nee-san. Sit by me." Sasuke said tugging Sakura over to the table. "Okaa-sama makes great food."

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and across from Itachi. When Mikoto braught the food to they Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow... You really are a great cook Mikoto-sama." Sakura whispered.

"Hey Sakura. I've never seen you around here. Are you from a different village?" Itachi asked looking deep into Sakura's eyes. _She's much different from all the other girls. She's not falling drop dead when I come around. And she's much prettier_.

At the same time Sakura was thinking how to deal with that quesion. "Yeah I'm not from Konoha. I came here to train but I remember training by the bridge, then I was here. I guess I must've hit my head." Sakura whispered looking away cause there was blush on her face. _Why would Itachi care if I'm new in Konoha. I'm new in this time, duh_!

"Well you can stay here." Mikoto answered for Itachi. "You can stay in the guest room, it would be nice to have another girl here." She smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back.

"HURAY! SAKURA-NEE-SAN IS STAYING!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

Sakura smiled, _Sasuke is never that happy. I'm glad I could help_. Sakura suddenly looked sad but tryied to hide it.

But Itachi noticed. _Why does she look so sad, I wonder what happened. She said training. I wonder if she's a ninja_? Itachi took the chance to ask his quesion. "Since your new here. Would you want me to show you around?" Itachi had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sakura looked at him with a smile. "I'd love to." _Not only will I be spending time with him, I'll get to see the **old** Konoha_.

Itachi blushed even more when she said 'love' but looked away. "Are you a ninja or is the headband just a trend?" he asked almost mocking her, Sakura felt bad when she remembered that Sasuke had said that to her in her time. Her face frowned and her eyes looked to the floor.

_I get that all the time from my Sasuke. I bet Sasuke isnt even worried about me. I'm too weak for anyone to notice my absence. I guess Sasuke was right when he said I was weak_. She was going to answer Itachi's question though.

The way Sasuke would for her. "I'm a kunioichi but the weakest around." Sakura got up and took her plate to the sink and washed it. "I'm going to be in my room if you dont mind." she whispered walking back down the hall.

**_> _**

>

>

>

_**TBC

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm getting kinda board with some of my other stories so they might be deleted. Well if I spell chakra like chalkra its just beacause its easyer for me to understand when I read over it. If that ofends you then dont read the other chapters or stories. **_

Thanks for reading and please review,  
Luv always Richy


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! HEHE for all of you who were wondering why I put up two updates in one day its because I have OSS (out of school sespenshion) for 3 resons that are listed below.

**1)** I got in 4 fights in the last week.  
**2)** I spray painted the walls of the gym walls durring the dance  
**3)** I called my teacher a cock sucking bitch (cause she is!)

So when you have OSS and when I get board I start writing and thats where I am now. I'm almost done with the 4th chapter I just have to finnish it. I'll be off OSS by Friday so there will be a lot of chapters up tell then. **OMFG my school was on fire and it wasnt my fault (_this _time. hehe)**

Well I'd like to thank all you people for reviewing and thanks for the comploments. I just read a story just like mine and I felt really guilty for putting this up. But mine is different so yeah. Well thanks for the reviews guys.

**tlm1633  
**_Sakura4eva  
_**cupofstars**  
_SweetAssasin  
_**themangaloverofdoom**  
_Magical Mystic Path Ways  
_**Hopey-chan** ( aka Sakura's Hope)  
_mfpeach_  
**empty-spaces**  
_hamgirl_  
**kaitou angel**

_

* * *

I get that all the time from my Sasuke. I bet Sasuke isnt even worried about me. I'm too weak for anyone to notice my absence. I guess Sasuke was right when he said I was weak_. She was going to answer Itachi's question though.

The way Sasuke would for her. "I'm a kunioichi but the weakest around." Sakura got up and took her plate to the sink and washed it. "I'm going to be in my room if you dont mind." she whispered walking back down the hall.

CHAPTER 3

_Shit what did I do? I never ment for her to be that sad, I didnt even want her to be sad. I wonder why she looked at Sasuke after she said she was weak_? Itachi sat in defeat. He wanted to know but he was scared that she would hate him.

"Okaa-sama. Can I go see whats wrong with Sakura-nee-san?" Sasuke asked giving his mother his plate.

Mikoto's eyes were sad. "Sure Sasuke just dont ask too many questions. Give her, her space." Sasuke nodded and ran after Sakura. Mikoto turned to Itachi. "That was a mean thing to say, even for you. She doesnt know what to do, she's lost and you just made it worse."

"I didnt mean it. It just came out wrong. It was intended to be a comploment not an inslut." Itachi knew he said too much but he didnt care. His mother smiled knowing what he ment.

_**SAKURA AND SASUKE**_

Sakura sat on her bed looking at the floor trying to hid her tears. She felt Sasuke's chakra walk into the room. "Sakura-nee-san. Is there something wrong?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

_I cant tell him that when he grows up he'll be a heartless bastard that is slowly killing me_. Sakura shock her head, _At least I gave him an answer_.

Sasuke got up on the bed and put his head on Sakura's shoulder. "Please dont be sad. I dont like seeing people that sad, I dont want you to be sad." he whispered. Sakura could feel a tear on her shoulder. Sasuke's tear.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Dont cry Sasuke. Dont worry about me. Its just something that happened a long time ago. Please dont be sad." Sakura couldnt stand seeing Sasuke sad. Not this Sasuke, he was too happy to make sad.

"Can you tell me what happened so I can help make it better?" Sasuke asked giving her his famous puppy dog eyes. Sakura nodded.

_Damn him and his eyes_! she snapped in her mind. "Back in my village theres this guy-"

Sasuke cut her off. "Do you love him?" he asked softly again giving her those damn eyes.

"I did but he was mean to me. He kept saying that I was weak and I guess I started to believe him." Sakura was looking streight into Sasuke's eyes. "He's saved me many times but then he just brakes my heart again. Its like he only keeps me a live for him to tourcher." she whispered the last part but Sasuke still heard.

"Why would someone be that heartless? You're a very sweet person. I feel like I hate him for hating you, but I dont know him. Sakura-nee-san is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But you shouldnt hate someone for what they did. Everything can be forgiven. Even being shinobi and having to kill can be forgiven by the ones you love." Sakura whispered as a smile came to both her and Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled and through his fists into the air. "I'm going to be a great Uchiha ninja. Just like niisan!" Sakura smiled even more knowing it was true.

She kissed him on the forehead. "I know you will. You'll be a great ninja. Along with Itachi-kun at your side, always helping you get better. And Sharingan will help aswell." She hugged Sasuke and he hugged back.

"I hope when I grow up I'll meet someone as nice as you and get married to her." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear making her blush.

_He really thinks I'm nice. Not annoying... I'm glad I came here_. Sakura whispered back to him, "Dont worry you will."

Outside the room Itachi had been listening the whole time. _She called me Itachi-kun. I'm glad she isnt mad at me, maybe she'd like to go threw the city now_. Itachi staied silent.

"Sasuke could you go get Itachi-kun for me. He said he'd take me around Konoha." Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and left her embrace to find his brother.

Sasuke came in only a moment later pulling Itachi into the room. They both smiled and Sakura smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded and held his hand as they both walked out. Itachi blushed realizing that Sakura was still holding his hand. "Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked sweetly smiling up at him.

"Anywhere." he answered simply smiling back at her. _As long as I'm with you. Anywhere is fine_. He left out but smiled thinking this.

That day Itachi braught Sakura every where in the village but the one place she really wanted to see. They sat on a bench eating ice cream when Sakura asked. "Can I show you something?" she asked.

Itachi nodded. _I thought she was new in Konoha. How will she know any place besides the places I showed her_. Itachi and Sakura finnished and Sakura intertwined her hand with his as they started walking, _Oh well _was all Itachi thought.

_I hope he likes it. I know Sasuke was shocked when he saw it but then he insluted me for not training_. Sakura thought as she walked at Itachi's side, holding his hand. Sakura walked over to a waterfall in the forest and noticed that Itachi was silent,"We're almost there."

They walked behind the waterfall and down through a cave. "Be carefull Sakura. The floor's wet and slipery." Itachi warned noticing Sakura had almost slipped.

Sakura held tighter to his hand as a light shown through the tunnel. They walked out into the open and felt a light summer breeze though it was fall. "Sakura how did you..." he stopped seeing the new world around him.

Infront of him was a mediam sized lake and on all sides were trees. He stood next to a sakura tree that was in full bloom still. "I had a dream last night. The place looks exactly like the place I saw and I saw how to get there. I had to see if it was real." Sakura lied.

"Its beautiful." he whispered softly. He turned to her with a smile. "It fits your personallity." She blushed and smiled back.

_**IN NORMAL TIME**_

Sasuke walked through the woods and noticed a body on the ground. It was full of cuts and blood. "Who the hell could that be. It's almost midnight." He whispered about to walk away when he noticed the person had pink hair.

He quickly ran to her side and found out that it was Sakura. "Sakura what the hell?" he mumbled starting to shake her shoulders. No responce. "Sakura." He snapped shaking her even more.

Still no responce, "Sakura!" he snapped again but louder. She didnt move. "SAKURA!" he screamed as loud as he could in her ear. But nothing. "I have to get her to a hospital." he whispered as he picked her up bridal style and ran to the hospital.

"How may I help..." the nurse stoped noticing the hokage's student in the ex-missing nin's arms. "WHAT THE HELL! TSUNADE-SAMA!" the nurse screamed.

The lady Hokage came and was shocked at her student's curent state. "What happend?" she asked putting Sakura in a bed and taking her pausle.

"I dont know. I was just walking around and I found her." Sasuke whispered feeling something missing inside him. _Sakura... she's so hurt. Why... how could someone do this to her_. His eyes flashed red for a second. _I'll kill anyone who touches her... Am I falling for Sakura_?

"She's under a genjutsue and a strong one at that. Theres no telling when she'll come out of it. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, even years. No one knows." the hokage whinced feeling bad for her student.

"What can we do for her?" Sasuke asked pushing some of Sakura's hair out of her face. A boy walked in with a nurse.

"Tsunade-sama. We found Kintato in the park. He says that his powers were telling him something." the nurse said pushing the young boy into the room.

He had soft kind blue eyes and dark black hair. He walked over to Sakura and looked sad. "She's stuck." he whispered.

"Kintato thats not something to joke about." Tsunade whispered sofly almost in tears. "Its a genjutsue." Kintato shock his head.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter brings in our little Krabby Kakashi (I know krabby is normally crabby but its K.K hehe)

**SNEAK PEEK**

When she was done she noticed that everyone had been watching. She whiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at Itachi. "Ready Itachi-kun? We can leave now."

Kakashi sat up and checked himself over. "Thanks Pinky." Sakura clenched her fists and again punched him sending him agenst a tree. "What the hell?"

**END SNEAK PEEK**

Thanks guys and please review. Even if its just a **update soon** or even a flame I dont care as long as I know people are reading it.

Thanks guys,  
Richy the bad ass


	4. Chapter 4

HI everyone I'm so board that I'm putting up new chapters on everything I can. I've gotton a lot of reviews for this story so brace yourselves for the long list...

**inutyashaHELP**  
nj61693  
**Kirdari**  
The warmth of the Afterglow  
**cruisegirl**  
Midnightfoxkaori  
**EnV**  
XUchihaSerenaX  
**sakuloverl845yuki**  
SweetAssasin  
**Magical Mystic Paths Ways**  
themangaloverofdoom  
**kathy**  
Trini  
**mfpeach  
**hamgirl  
**Midnight-Miko66**  
Mezumi

From Chapter 2 (srry I didnt put u guys on last chapter)

**tlm1633**  
Sakura4eva  
**SweetAssassin**  
cupofstars  
themangaloverofdoom  
**Magical Mysitc Path Ways  
**mfpeach  
**empty-spaces**  
hamgirl

* * *

He had soft kind blue eyes and dark black hair. He walked over to Sakura and looked sad. "She's stuck." he whispered.

"Kintato thats not something to joke about." Tsunade whispered sofly almost in tears. "Its a genjutsue." Kintato shock his head.

CHAPTER 4 (Still in the future)

The boy turned to Sasuke. "_He _put her in the past." Kintato's hand trailed up and down Sakura's cheek. His eyes suddenly turned compleatle blue. When they turned back to normall Tsunade stood in shock. "She's safe. She'll come back but I dont know when." he mumbled with a sad smile.

"Kintato-san. Do you know who she's with?" Tsunade asked picking up the boy.

He nodded, "The Uchiha family ma'am." he answered getting a 'give-me-a-specific-person' look from the woman he was being held by. "Uchiha Itachi ma'am. He's happy with her." Kintato was smiling happly.

Tsunade had a grave look on her face but nodded. "He hasnt done anything yet right?" she asked the boy.

"No just a normal teen. Thats stronger then hell." Kintato whispered looking back at Sakura.

"He'll keep her safe for a while." A tear came down Tsunade's cheek. "Sasuke stay with her." she comanded as she walked out of the room leaving Kintato and Sasuke with the comatose Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to kill anything that he could get his hands on at the moment. He didnt understand what was happening. "Could you explane this to me?" he asked holding Sakura's hand.

"My clan was killed because of its powers to put a person's mind in the past and let the mind be free as a normal person. I'm the last surviver since some snake dude killed everyone else and took their powers." Kintato whispered looking at the floor. "He uses that power to gain controle of things around him. Or to get to people."

Sasuke stood in shock, Sakura was hurt because of him. "She's safe though." Kintato reasured. "She's really having fun in that time. Itachi is treating her well. So is your family." he whispered walking out.

"Sakura... Why would you be spending time with Itachi? I dont want you to be hurt by him." he whispered as he looked at the sleeping girl infront of him.

_**IN THE PAST**_

Itachi and Sakura were walking back to the Uchiha manshion hand in hand. "Itachi-kun. Do you mind if I stay the night?" she asked blushing.

Itachi smiled at her, "Sakura, you really need to stop asking such stupid quesions. You already know what the answer is." he smiled.

"I guess your right." she smiled back as she cuddled closer to him as they walked. Suddenly Itachi stopped, "What is it Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked almost worried.

"I smell blood." he whispered lowly. Suddenly there was a crowd of people in a circle.

"Come on!" Sakura said as she tugged Itachi over to where everyone was. They bardged through the crowed to see a man a little older hten them kneeling in a puddle of his own blood. His silver hair is what caught Sakura's eyes. _Kakashi_!

Sakura fell to her knees and looked him in the eyes. "Look at me." she whispered when he didnt respond Sakura put her hand under his chin and made him look up. "shit... You have alot of blood lose inturnally." she whispered.

Itachi was at her side. "Sakura whats wrong?" he asked.

"Itachi who's the annoying chick?" The bleeding man asked. Sakura suddenly punched him in his wound.

Her eyes were sharp as she whispered, "Shut up Kakashi." Sakura turned to the shocked Itachi and asked, "Could you make him lie down?"

Itachi nodded and pushed Kakashi to lie on his back. Sakura's hands started glowing with her chalkra. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked.

She didnt answer. "Kakashi stay as still as you can. This shouldnt hurt." Sakura's eyes were soft as she held her chalkra filled palm to Kakashi's chest and stomach. She healed his wounds as quickly as she could using most of her chalkra.

When she was done she noticed that everyone had been watching. She whiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at Itachi. "Ready Itachi-kun? We can leave now."

Kakashi sat up and checked himself over. "Thanks Pinky." Sakura clenched her fists and again punched him sending him agenst a tree. "What the hell?"

"Next time you call me 'Pinky' I'll put chalkra in my fists." Sakura whispered lowly getting to her feet.

"Wow Sakura. You just punched the Copy Ninja Kakashi. One of the best ANBU in Konoha." Itachi whispered still in shock by the girl's strength. _She just punched him. If she put chalkra in her fists Kakashi would be dead. Yet she healed him without a second thought, not even careing who he was_.

"Itachi-kun can we go?" Sakura asked noticing all the people looking at her.

Itachi noticed this aswell and wrapped his arm around Sakura, "Yeah lets go." They both walked off hand in hand leaving a gapping crowd.

"You're a medic?" Itachi asked as they walked away. Sakura nodded as she snuggled closer to his chest, "How come you didnt say that you were?" he asked again.

Sakura smiled, "You never asked..." Sakura stopped but after not hearing a responce from Itachi she asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No of corse not. I was just thinking about the way you punched Kakashi. Did you even use chalkra in your hand?" he asked as they walked up to the Uchiha mannor.

"No I didnt have enough chalkra to do that, and still controle myself. And If I did hit him any harder I'd have to heal him again. That would be a waist of time." Sakura whispered.

"Welcome back you two." Mikoto smiled turning to look at the two she dropped the bowl she was drying seeing Sakura. "Sakura what happened to you?" she asked franiticly.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. My little anime buddy at school told me that Kakashi was a jerk when he was younger so I tried to make it work if he's not **I'M SO FUCKING SORRY KAKASHI**! Well thanks for reading 


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ

I'm really sorry for the OCC ness, spelling and all the other crap I'm doing wrong. If you people are going to give me that shit then dont even review cause turly I dont want to read it. If you have any mean things to say and if you truly want to find out what happens just try. If I get one more person that gives me shit on the OCCness I'm going to delete the story.

After saying that I feel much better. Alright I have been thinking about what I want to happen next. I'll give you guys them in order...

1) Sasuke has a night mare

2) Sakura meets Naruto

3) Sakura beats the crap out of a man who says crap about Naruto

4) Sakura meets Neji

5) Trains with Neji

6) during training meets Tenten

7) Sakura brings Neji and Tenten back to the acadimey and meets Kakashi again along with Gai.

Well thats how far I'm getting. If you have any other ideas please tell me and If any of you are willing to be an editor for me that would be great. And again I'm sorry for my little out burst hehe. Thanks everyone and sorry this isnt an update.

After I get all the ideas in I'll try and get them all into the story and give u all credit for your ideas. AND REMEMBER IF U SAY **ANYTHING** ABOUT OCCNESS I'M GOING TO **DELETE** THE DAMN STORY!


	6. Chapter 5

Alright thanks for telling me that u guys are sorry for everything. I feel alittle better about it. I found an editor and thanks to her I'll be finnishing this story. But I did want to dedicate this chapter to some people that helped me.

I want to thank a friend of mine she left to Japan last month and I just heard from her.**_I miss you Kane-chan! I hope that you still read my stuff!_**

I'd also like to thank a new friend of mine. **_Becca, thanks for cheering me up after what happened. You're a good friend._**

And of corse to my new editor and also a good friend Flame Unicorn. _**Thanks again for everything.**_

Well I hope you guys thank them and I hope you like this chapter and the ones that follow.

* * *

"Welcome back you two." Mikoto smiled, turning to look at the two, she dropped the bowl she was drying, seeing Sakura. "Sakura what happened to you?" she asked franticly.

CHAPTER 5

Sakura was confused, then she looked down at the dress she was borrowing from Mikoto. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Itachi smiled, and finished for Sakura; "We were helping a ninja, and it kind of got messy."

A man walked into the room, with a serious look on his face, "Son, you shouldn't lie. I saw what you both were doing."

Sakura suddenly felt unsafe with Itachi's father staring at Itachi like he had done something wrong. "Gomen (sorry), sir, it's my fault." Sakura said quickly. Everyone's eyes turned to Sakura.

_What! Why would she take the blame? Sakura didn't do anything and she is still taking the blame, but neither did Itachi_. Mikoto was worried. She turned to her husband and whispered, "Fugaku, dear. Please, don't be harsh on the girl."

"Father she's a medic. It's her job to help even when others deny the help." Itachi mumbled quietly, his voice emotionless.

Sasuke came into the room and noticed how silent it was. He slowly walked over to Sakura and saw the sad look on her face. Sasuke tugged on the end of her dress getting her attention. Sakura picked Sasuke up, and held him close.

"Itachi, you should be training." Fugaku hissed at his son. Itachi kept quiet and looked at the floor. "You **will** train tomorrow, and that is final."

Sakura bit her lip seeing the way Itachi was being treated. Sakura gave Sasuke to his mom and suddenly ran out. Itachi's head went up hearing her cry as she ran away. "Sakura..." he whispered sadly.

"Itachi-nii-san, why was Sakura-nee-san crying? It hurts to see her cry." Sasuke whispered to his brother.

Itachi clenched his fist, but then tried to calm down from what his father had just done. "Yes father, I will train tomorrow. But now I have to go find Sakura." With that Itachi ran out, leaving his parents with his younger brother.

"Why does Itachi-nii-san, act so different around Sakura-nee-san?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"You shouldn't have done that Fugaku. Itachi cares about Sakura very much, and you made her cry. How do you think he feels?" she asked a worried look on her face.

Fugaku looked away, "That child is weak. Not fit to lead the clan with Itachi at her side. He'll find someone stronger."

"Love isn't like that!" Mikoto snapped. "You can't just stop loving someone because they're weak or strong." she whispered softly. "I didn't fall in love with you because of your strength; I fell in love with you because you _were_ kind." Mikoto stomped out of the room with Sasuke in her hands.

Mikoto sat out in the garden with Sasuke on her lap as they looked at the beautiful flowers. "Okaa-sama... is Sakura-nee-san, going to marry Itachi-nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he sat on him mother's lap.

"Not if your father has anything to say about it." Mikoto hissed looking at the beautiful flowers. Sasuke looked up in confusion. "Your father thinks that Sakura isn't fit to be Itachi's wife, he thinks that Itachi should marry someone strong."

"But Sakura-nee-san is strong. You just haven't seen her. She could have killed Kakashi-san, with one punch." Sasuke said standing up.

His mother stood in shock. _Sasuke wouldn't lie about that, especially when it includes an ANBU like Kakashi-san_.

_**WITH ITACHI**_

Itachi was running around the city trying to find Sakura. "Sakura, where are you?" He suddenly spotted Kakashi. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked over to the Uchiha, "What do you want now Uchiha?" Kakashi asked looking up from a normal book.

"H-Have you seen Sakura?" he panted. "You're not reading a porn book for once, nice to see that." Itachi smirked.

"I haven't seen your annoying girlfriend. She probably ditched you for some stronger ninja." Kakashi teased. He suddenly felt the earth tremble underneath his feet. "Itachi, did you do that?" he asked.

Itachi looked as shocked as Kakahsi did. They looked to where the quake had come from and saw Sakura beating the shit out of a chakra wall that she made herself. "Thanks Kakashi, sometimes you can actually be of help." Itachi jumped off to find Sakura.

Sakura kept launching kicks and punches at her chakra wall. It was already starting to crack, but she didn't care, she just kept punching and kicking._ Why am I so **weak**? I never will be able to make them happy. Just like normal, I find myself out here punching my own chakra_.

She fell back, as her chakra wall exploded into thousands of glass shards. Her eyes trailed the village as she sat hugging her knees and sobbing. "I'm so weak!" she snapped, as her sobs jerked out.

Itachi kneeled down at her side noticing her tears; his heart felt like it was ripping apart._ Sakura, please stop crying. Sasuke was right, it hurts to see you cry. Please stop_. He went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura, its ok, I'm here." he whispered softly rocking her back and forth.

Sakura put her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I got y-you in t-trouble." she stuttered sobbing even more.

"You didn't get me in trouble. That always happens, don't worry about it." he whispered as her tears slowly stopped. She looked up at him, and he looked down into her sea green eyes.

_Those eyes... They're so worried, and sad. Was he sad because I was crying? They seem like Sasuke's, just happier. Itachi's just so nice to me, my heart feels stronger for Itachi, then it had ever for Sasuke_. What she didn't notice, was that the space between the two was slowly decreasing.

_She's happier now. Her eyes are so beautiful, along with the rest of her. I just wish father could understand how much she means to me. I'm so glad she's not crying anymore, it doesn't hurt now_.

Sakura's lips were soft against his but they didn't even notice they were kissing until they parted for air. Itachi was shocked. _Did she just kiss me_? His whole body felt like jumping for joy. _She kissed me, I feel so happy_.

Sakura smiled and giggled, as she laid her head on his shoulder again. _He's blushing. It's cute... Its getting dark we should be getting back before Mikoto-sama gets mad. I'm glad I'm here with him_. Sakura sighed and smiled even more.

"Sakura, we should be getting back. It's not safe after dark." Itachi whispered. Sakura nodded as she stood up with her hand in his.

She nodded again, "I always feel safe with you around. Thank you, Itachi-kun." she smiled softly.


	7. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! I'm very happy since I'm starting to writechapter 7! Alright thanks to these people and of corse to my editor Kali!

**AnimeSenko  
**dark-heart  
**person **(?)  
sakura-negi  
**themangaloverofdoom**  
sasukesakuraitachi  
**inuyashaHELP  
**sillymail  
**XUchihaSerenaX**  
becca (ur a good friend and thnx again)  
**blackXheart  
**Reiyuka Yumikoto  
**Midnightfoxkaori**  
pilar  
**Kirdari  
**Emumoon  
**787878787878788787878778777** (I really h8ed typing that!)  
SweetAssassin  
**The warmth of the Afterglow**  
Ivory Black aka Torri-chiobie  
**Nekko-Sama**  
Hao'sAnjul  
**Sakura's Hope  
**EnV

**GOD THAT WAS A LONG LIST BUT THATS A GOOD THING WELL HERES THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Sakura, we should be getting back. It's not safe after dark." Itachi whispered. Sakura nodded as she stood up with her hand in his.

She nodded again, "I always feel safe with you around. Thank you, Itachi-kun." she smiled softly.

CHAPTER 6

Itachi took her hand, as they both started to walk back to the Uchiha mansion. When they got to the mansion it had started raining. "Here Sakura," Itachi gave her his small coat just so she wouldn't get any colder.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." she whispered kissing him softly on the cheek. All the lights were off in the house but Mikoto was up waiting for them.

"Welcome back you two." she whispered in a yawn.

Sakura jumped, gabbing Itachi's hand when the dark expanse spoke, "Mikoto-sama, you didn't have to stay up for us." Sakura whispered feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Sakura, its not that late. You both should be getting to bed: Itachi has a mission tomorrow." Mikoto whispered as she ushered Sakura to the guest room. "There is a night dress in the closet." she whispered shutting the door.

Itachi smiled at her. _My mother can be a complete idiot sometimes, however, you have to love her for trying_, and he smirked and walked off to his room.

_**IN THE GUEST ROOM**_

Sakura grabbed a night dress that she found from the closet. It was a short, pink, silk dress with frill at the bottom._ It's so beautiful_. Sakura thought as she slipped out of her normal clothes and put on the beautiful silk dress. _And it fits like a glove_.

Sakura walked over to the window and sat on the window sill and watched the rain. It always seemed to calm her even in her own time. _I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now? He probably doesn't even care that I'm here. He's likely happy that I'm gone_.

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the patter of rain on the window. She sat there for hours listening to the rain and the thunder that she loved so much. She turned to the clock, it was midnight already. Suddenly she heard a scream.

Sakura quickly knew that it was Sasuke. She darted off to his room only to find him asleep screaming from a nightmare. Sasuke kept screaming as he grabbed the sheets of his bed trying to get out of his nightmare.

Sakura ran to his side and put him in her lap still sleeping. "Sasuke calm down. It's alright now." Sasuke stirred in his sleep.

**_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_**  
**_We all have sorrow_**  
**_But if we are wise_**  
**_We know that there's always tomorrow_**

**_Lean on me, when you're not strong_**  
**_And I'll be your friend_**  
**_I'll help you carry on_**  
**_For it won't be long_**  
**_'Til I'm gonna need._**  
**_Somebody to lean on_**

**_If there is a load you have to bare_**  
**_That you cant carry_**  
**_I'm right up the road_**  
**_I'll share your load_**  
**_If you just call me_**

**_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_**  
**_We all need somebody to lean on_**  
**_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_**  
**_We all need somebody to lean on_**

**_Lean on me when you're not strong_**  
**_And I'll be your friend_**  
**_I'll help you carry on_**  
**_For it wont be long_**  
**_Till I'm gonna need_**  
**_Sombody to lean on._**

Sakura sang softly, calming Sasuke down. Sasuke started to wake up with tears in his eyes. "Nee-san!" he cried suddenly hugging her tight.

Sakura's eyes softened as she rubbed his back as he sobbed into her stomach. "It's alright Sasuke. Calm down, I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen." she whispered as he looked up. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Can I go in your room? Please..." he pleaded. Sakura nodded as she picked him up and walked to her room.

_**IN NORMAL TIME**_

Sasuke sat at Sakura's bed side still awake. He wasn't going to fall asleep. For some reason he was too scared of her not waking up from her sleep. _If she doesn't wake up I don't know what I'll do. She's always at my side and now that she's not, I'm missing her_.

"It's... alright Sasuke... calm down." the lifeless body whispered starting to move.

Sasuke's eyes lit up thinking she was going to wake up but then looking at her face, he knew she wasn't. "Sakura, please don't do that. I just wish you were here." Sasuke noticed how scared her face looked and sighed.

He came closer and smiled a true smile at her face, "We'll talk about what you saw later, just stay safe Sakura," he whispered as he fell asleep in his chair.

_**IN THE PAST**_

Sakura and Sasuke were in the guest room together. Sasuke was still clinging to Sakura like she was his mother. "Nee-san, can I sleep in your room the rest of the night?" he asked softly. "Father would think I'm weak for coming to him for a nightmare." he whispered softly.

Sakura stroked his back, comforting him, as she nodded, "That's fine, can you tell me what your dream was about?" she asked softly.

Sasuke nodded, "It was about you and me. You came home to find the house full of blood. We found mother and father, dead in their room, and so was nii-san. Someone had killed them, and they were after me." Sasuke paused, but Sakura calmed him down. "They came after me and they killed you just to get to Me." he cried hugging her even tighter then ever.

"Shh... Sasuke, don't worry. You can't lose me that easy." she smiled as he chuckled a little. "Now that the Sasuke I know." she said kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, lets go to sleep." she whispered as she put a blanket over him.

She got up but he grabbed her night dress, "Don't leave..." he whispered almost helplessly. She smiled, and shock her head as she turned out the lights. Softly she crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around him like a teddy bear, letting him know she was there. "Thank you nee-san," he whispered as he dozed off.

"Sasuke, just stay safe, and I'll always care for you." she whispered listening to the rain. Soon, she fell asleep while holding on to the boy, she would love in her own time. The rain's lullaby made her fall asleep with a smile.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Sakura woke up to the sun in her face. Her eyes opened to see a pair of onyx orbs staring back at her, "Good morning nee-san," Sasuke said with a huge smile, as he cuddled closer to her.

She let him, and cuddled back, "Good morning Sasuke, how was your night?" she asked, with a smile as he smiled back.

Sasuke hugged her, "It was great thanks to you nee-san, thank you again." he smiled, as she smiled back. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you to get dressed nee-san, I'll see you at breakfast." Sakura nodded as he walked out.

Sakura got out of bed, and walked over to the closet, she noticed that her clothes were clean. _I don't want to wear those for some reason_, she thought as she held them in her hand. _They don't feel right in this time_. She smiled as she put on a short navy dress that had shorts under it for training.

"Well good morning Sakura." Mikoto mumbled as she turned around. With a smile she said, "I guess you found my old training uniform."

Sakura blushed deeply and nodded. "Have you seen Itachi-kun?" she asked softly, looking around.

"He left for a mission early this morning. He told me to say that he'll see you soon." she smiled. Mikoto seemed as if she was in a really cheery mood today.

Sasuke walked into the room with a sad look on his face, "If nii-san, is gone then who's going to take me to school? Itachi-nii-san, told me he was going to." Sasuke looked like he was going to cry.

Sakura quickly went to his side and hugged him, "I can take you Sasuke, as long as it's okay with Mikoto-sama," she asked. They both gave her puppy dog eyes.

Mikoto moaned, "I swear that you two are twins some times." she mumbled, as she nodded. They both squealed, and hugged each other.

Sakura ran over to Mikoto, and hugged her tight, "Thank you Mikoto-sama," Sakura squealed.

"So nee-san is going to take me to school?" Sasuke asked in his confused state. Sakura nodded, as he said: "Then I'll go take a bath before we leave!" he said, running off.

* * *

hehe sasuke is kinda stupid in this chapter hehe.

**PREVIEW**

Sakura smiled, "Fugaku-san is a great father. He has taught his sons great things. They both are kind and strong. Always there to help the ones they love." she sat beside Mikoto and looked at the sky, "I think that the strength to protect your family is better then the power to get what you want." she whispered.

From beind the doors Uchiha Fugaku was listening to everything. _She might be weak but she has a strong heart and she's smart. I can see why Itachi likes her_.

**END PREVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey since Everyone's been reviewing so much on this story I have over 100 reviews not to menshion 4453hits. That makes me so happy. Well heres the good news for all the readers!

**I'M PUTTING UP TWO CHAPTERS!**  
partly since this chapter is kinda short hehe

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

**Kunai-to-the-Heart  
**sweet cherryblossom1  
**hamgirl  
**AnimeSenko  
**Hoishi**  
Cherryblossom-san  
**EnV**  
Sakura's Hope  
**themangaloverofdoom**  
inuyashaHELP  
**blackXheart**

* * *

"So nee-san is going to take me to school?" Sasuke asked in his confused state. Sakura nodded, as he said: "Then I'll go take a bath before we leave!" he said, running off.

CHAPTER 7

Mikoto turned to Sakura with a soft look on her face, "Sorry about last night." she whispered. Sakura looked confused but Mikoto made it clear, "Sasuke has been having bad dreams like that every time it rains. Normally, he goes to see Itachi, but he must really feel comfortable with you." she smiled.

"There's nothing to say sorry about. Sasuke is like my brother, and I'll treat him the way my heart feels. I've always been true to my heart, and that will never change." she whispered with a smile.

Mikoto smiled and looked at Sakura, "That's really smart of you. I used to trust my heart to simple things like that. It always led to the wrong place." she whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, getting an apple from the table.

Mikoto sighed as she and Sakura walked out to look at the garden, "I would always get into trouble, and have to be saved by Fugaku-kun." she whispered, as she picked up a small flower.

Sakura put her apple down and picked up a pink flower, "But, you ended up marring him. Isn't that a good thing?" she asked softly.

Mikoto smiled, "You're right, but... sometimes; I wish I hadn't. I feel sorry for Itachi and Sasuke; having to live with standers that they have to meet, or be called a weakling." she sighed.

Sakura smiled, "Fugaku-san is a great father: he has taught his sons great things. They both are kind and strong, always there to help the ones they love." she sat beside Mikoto and looked at the sky, "I think that the strength to protect your family: is better then the power to get what you want." she whispered.

From behind the doors, Uchiha Fugaku, was listening to everything. _She might be weak, but she has a strong heart and she's smart. I can see why Itachi likes her_.

"Father," Sasuke's voice questioned as he walked into the room, "Have you seen nee-san?" he asked with a smile.

"Sasuke, I'm right here." Sakura whispered walking into the room. "Good morning Fugaku-san." she bowed her head as Sasuke ran into her arms. "Are you ready for school?" she asked Sasuke with a smile.

"Nee-san, how long will you stay at school with me? Can you stay the whole day?" Sasuke asked. His hands were around her neck, as Sakura lifted him up.

"I can't stay with you all day Sasuke. I have to train, but I'll stay for a while and come pick you up." Sakura smiled, as they started to walk out.

Sasuke grabbed his school bag and asked, "Later, can you train with me... you know, to make me stronger?" he asked blushing.

Sakura noticed and smiled; "Sure, I'd love to have a sparing partner, like the great Uchiha Sasuke." she played. Sasuke smiled, as did his parents.

"Thanks nee-san." he said, hugging her.

Sakura looked shocked, "What did I do? I only speak the truth." she smirked, while taking his hand. "We better get going; I don't want you to be late. Have a nice day Mikoto-sama, and you too Fagaku-san." with that, Sakura waved and left down the street, hand in hand with Sasuke.

"Did you know father was listening the whole time?" Sasuke asked looking up at Sakura.

Sakura looked down at him and smiled, "I did: but that's our little secret, don't tell anyone." Sasuke nodded, and felt like it was a huge thing. "Sasuke, what do you want to train on later? So I can get it ready." she asked returning her gaze to the road.

"Itachi-nii-san says that I should get better at my chakra control, and shuriken throwing. Can you help with that?" Sasuke asked, looking at the same things Sakura was. "Can we train at the Sakura fields?" he asked, blushing.

"Sure, why?" she asked looking at him.

Sasuke blushed even more; "I think it's nice there, and the trees are strong." he defended, turning his gaze away from her lie-proof eyes.

She smiled and nodded, "I do too. It's a very beautiful place. Well, here's your school." she said walking him to the academy.

Sasuke walked into his class room with Sakura; so the girl's wouldn't run at him. Sasuke sat down with a smile, "By nee-san, I'll see you later." Sakura nodded and kissed his forehead, before walking out.

She was kind of hungry: so she walked over to the ramen stand. "Iruka-sensei, can we have some ramen?" A boy yelled from behind her. Sakura was sitting at the counter with a bowl of miso ramen as the boy came in.

* * *

I should probly not put up the next chapter to make u all suffer but u guys r such good and loyal fans that I will. If u thought the next chapter in volved a blonde haired boy who luvs ramen more then life itself (exaturated) then ur right! 

♥ u all,  
Richy


	9. Chapter 8

**Like I said heres the second chapter since the other one was short! Hehe I luv u guys and if u keep reviewing then this might happen more often! Well hope u like the chapter**

* * *

Sasuke walked into his class room with Sakura; so the girl's wouldn't run at him. Sasuke sat down with a smile, "By nee-san, I'll see you later." Sakura nodded and kissed his forehead, before walking out. 

She was kind of hungry: so she walked over to the ramen stand. "Iruka-sensei, can we have some ramen?" A boy yelled from behind her. Sakura was sitting at the counter with a bowl of miso ramen as the boy came in.

CHAPTER 8

Sakura smiled as the older man sat a seat away from her. "Naruto you can sit right here." Iruka whispered, pointing at the seat next to Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura and looked at the ground, "Iruka-sensei can we skip ramen today. I don't want to make anyone mad," he mumbled softly, however, Sakura heard.

_That's right, a lot of people hated him, and maybe; I can help_. Sakura turned to him with a gentle smile, "It's alright. You can sit right next to me. I truly don't mind." Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Iruka's heads shot up. Naruto smiled, as he sat next to her, "Thanks ma'am." Iruka whispered.

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "Don't worry about it: I'm glad to see someone smiling." she whispered making Iruka smile as well.

Iruka noticed her headband on, "Are you a ninja?" he asked. Sakura looked glum when he asked that, "I mean; I'm a teacher, and I've never seen you around here." he said putting his hands up in defense.

"I was trained outside of Konoha, I came here to train. When I passed out training, Itachi-kun, found me and now I'm living with his family." she whispered blushing slightly, she turned to her sensei with a smile. "I just brought Sasuke to class a while ago, when I got hungry: which led me here."

Iruka smiled, "So, you're the girl that healed Kakashi-san a day ago?" he asked, seeing she had pink hair. "The whole village knows of the pink haired beauty that saved Kakashi." Sakura blushed, a deep shade of red, as he said this.

She froze, "Well I guess... I'm only a medic, and Kakashi needed help so I helped." Sakura looked away. "I didn't catch your names,"

"Well I'm Umino Iruka, and next to me is a person who eats more ramen then an animal his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka laughed.

"HEY. Iruka-sensei," Naruto pouted.

Sakura smiled at him. _Still the same as always Naruto_. Holding her hand out, she said; "My name's Sakura." Naruto politely took her hand; and shock it. "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you to, Sakura-nee-chan." Naruto smiled suddenly, until someone came in, and bumped into him, making his ramen fall on him, burning him.

Sakura turned to the man, "What the hell was that for?" She snapped clenching her fist as Naruto started to ball from the pain.

The man turned to her, "Why are you defending that stupid fox?" he man hissed. This got on Sakura's nerves. Everyone in her time knew not to call Naruto a 'stupid fox' or they would be beaten by the kunoichi.

Sakura got up, and grabbed the man's collar, "Bastard! I want you to take that back." she hissed.

The man chuckled, "What are you going to do about it Pinky. Going to hit m-" that was as far as he got. Sakura hit him hard, shattering his jaw bone, without using chakra in her fist.

"Take it back! Naruto is still human, and should be treated as such." she snapped, getting ready to hit the man again.

The man whipped the blood from his mouth, and said, "He's the demon fox, and should be killed. He could kill the village in an instant."

Another line was crossed. Sakura punched the man's stomach. "We could do this all day. I'm a medic; and could heal you easily. So take it back." she snapped.

The man nodded, hearing her tone, and seeing the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean It." he lied.

Sakura shock her head slightly and let the man go, "Leave; before I change my mind." she hissed turning back to Naruto, while the man quickly ran out. "Naruto, are you alright?" she asked as the teary boy kept balling.

"It hurts Sakura-nee-chan." he cried as the ramen burn started to cool. Iruka patted his back to help him, but he couldn't do anything.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, hold Iruka's hand for a second. Squeeze it if there's any pain." she whispered hugging him.

Naruto nodded and took Iruka's hand. Sakura filled her hand with chakra, as she healed the boy's burns. Naruto sighed; it felt like a soft wave rolling over his body. "Thank you Sakura-nee-chan." he whispered as she healed him.

"It's alright, that man shouldn't have been mean. Does it still hurt?" she asked after his wounds were healed.

Naruto shock his head, "No Sakura-nee-chan, it doesn't, thank you for helping but we should be off to school." Naruto said, as he and Iruka were going to leave.

Sakura smiled and waved, "Have a nice day Naruto, and you too Iruka-san." They both waved back as they walked to the school. _Well, I should probably go find someone to train with_.

Sakura smiled, as she walked out of the ramen stand. _I wonder where Lee and the others are_. Sakura wondered as she walked past the Hyuuga mansion, and saw the beautiful place. _It's still as beautiful as always_... Sakura stopped to hear crying in the background. _What's wrong... why would someone be crying_?

Sakura walked around to see a boy crying into his sleeves as he held his knees to his chest. Sakura walked over to him and kneeled down at his side. "Hey there." she whispered softly, as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

He looked up at her with silver eyes, still filled with tears. His pale face was tear stained but on his forehead was a mark; that almost made Sakura cry. _That's the 'Caged bird' seal. He told Naruto about during the chuunin exams_. Sakura smiled at him letting him know everything was alright.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in tears. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arm around him, giving him comfort.

"My name's Sakura. What's yours?" she asked already knowing the answer. The teary boy, who sat at her side, was none other then the cold hearted genius, Hyuuga Neji.

"H-Hyuuga N-Neji." the boy stuttered. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be with your family?" he asked, looking down at his sleeves. "You probably wouldn't want to talk to me; since I'm a branch member."

Sakura smiled at the boy, and looked to the sky, "I could care less about your clan, or if you are branched or head. So why are you out here?" she asked with a smile.

"My father... He died a while ago; and I really miss him." Neji whispered. "Even though I'm a ninja, I still cry. I don't like people to see me though." he whispered, looking at her. "Don't tell anyone, please."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I won't. And don't worry, I cry; and I'm a strong ninja, or at least others think so." she whispered with a soft smile on her face. "Hey, since you're part of the great Hyuuga clan; maybe you could train with me?" she asked, with a tone that said meant it.

Neji looked shocked, "Are you sure, you said you were a strong ninja, while I'm only an academy student." he mumbled.

"Well then, you'll have a heads up on the class." Sakura smiled as she got up, "Are you coming, or am I training alone?" she asked as she held her hand out.

Neji nodded with a smirk, "Of course, Sakura-sama. I'd love to go training with you." he said, was they both started walking towards the cherry blossom fields. Neji only smirked at her kindness, knowing it was truly from her heart.

They both stood under the Sakura trees, Neji with an emotionless face, and Sakura with a soft smile. "What do you want to do first Neji?" she asked pulling out a small bag, which contained: weapons, medical supplies, and other things she knew they would need.

* * *

hehe so training starts? Alright lets see the next couple chapter include Tenten, (evil) kakashi, (freaky) Gai, a fight and many wounds. I hope you like just that and let ur imaganashion run wild people have fun! 

**Hey I need ur guys help. I'm starting a new story where Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai (not Sasuke) have to go find Naruto's twin Leiko; who is Sakura's old friend. I need abaout 4 names for girls and 4 for girls. Could u guys help with that? But at least two for each gender have to be japanese and if they have meanings write them down too. Thanks guys I'll give ucredit for the names when I put the story up!**

Just a heads up on it. Its a romance with NaruHina, SakuSai, SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShika, and maybe SaiLei. Sai paints Sakura's hair so the sound wont know her, also proteding to marry her so she isnt know as the famous 'Haruno Sakura who can heal any wound.' She goes along with it and ends up facing the two people she loves more then her life. When a fight with the sannins forces Sakura to show her true power thats she's been hidding from EVERYONE but one man who happens to be an S-ranked missing nin.


	10. Chapter 9

They both stood under the Sakura trees, Neji with an emotionless face, and Sakura with a soft smile. "What do you want to do first Neji?" she asked pulling out a small bag, which contained: weapons, medical supplies, and other things she knew they would need.

CHAPTER 9

"Could we start with weaponry?" he asked softly, almost worried she would decline. Sakura dug in her bag, pulling out a scroll while nodding. "Alright,"

Sakura tossed a couple kunais' and throwing stars' to Neji, "You can use these." Sakura said with a smile, as she held her own kunai. "You can go when you're ready." she said, getting into a defensive stance.

Neji nodded, and doing a hand sign, vanished. He appeared again behind Sakura, with a kunai in hand. With a strong motion, he plunged the kunai at Sakura, only to miss her. Sakura dodged easily, she slowed her movements so Neji could try to hit her.

Neji took back his kunai, as Sakura spun around to face him, "You're fast Neji." she said with a smile, making Neji smile as well. Again, Neji tried to hit Sakura with his kunai, but he figured she was too fast to be hit that way: so he took a different approach.

He used his throwing stars to pin her dress to a tree; while he attacked with his kunai. This worked well; until Sakura blocked with her own kunai, sending Neji's flying. Sakura watched; as a young girl caught the kunai. She smirked, seeing the buns in the girl's chocolate hair, "Hey there."

Sakura pulled the throwing stars out from her dress, and glanced down at Neji, who was glaring at the girl. "Tenten, go home. Girls' shouldn't play with weapons. You could get hurt."

The girl's head snapped up. Her brown eyes were glassy with tears, "But Neji-kun! I'm not just a girl I'm a Konoha kunochi... I'm not weak and defenseless." she snapped looking away from him.

Sakura noticed how deep in thought the boy was, "Hey Neji, why don't we take you and Tenten here back to the academy. You guys can practice there." Sakura said as she picked up her weapons.

Neji walked over to Tenten, who was still crying a little bit, "Tenten, I wasn't trying to be mean. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." he said with his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I want you to meet Sakura-san." he said with a soft smile.

Tenten dried her tears, and nodded as she walked by his side over to Sakura, who was picking up her weapons. "Hey there you guys." she said with a smile. "Hey Tenten, you're really good at weaponry, ever thought about mastering weaponry scrolls?" she asked.

Tenten perked up, at seeing how kind Sakura was, "Hai! I've been thinking about it Sakura-chan, but people say that girls should be picking flowers. I want to be a strong kunochi." she said picking up a throwing star.

Sakura looked at the ground with a smile, and her eyes had dulled a bit, "Then follow your dreams. You'll be good at it."

After all the shurikins and kunais were picked up; Sakura sat with Neji and Tenten at her side. "Tenten-chan, come here please. Your arm is wounded."

Tenten blushed and held her arm, "Its nothing, I just tripped something coming here."

Sakura smiled, knowing what Tenten meant. "Hey Tenten-chan, can I talk to you alone?" Tenten nodded as the two girls walked behind a couple trees. Sakura knelt down to eye level with Tenten. "Tenten-chan, did you get in a fight?" Sakura asked looking directly into her brown eyes.

"Hai... I got in a fight at school. Some kid said that Neji-kun was weak and an idiot. Some guys said some crap, and I didn't want to let them get away with It." she mumbled, trying to look away from Sakura.

Sakura smirked, "Did you hit them with all you have?" she asked. Tenten nodded. "Well I'll talk with them later when we go back to the academy." she smiled. "Now let me heal your arm so Neji doesn't get mad."

Tenten smiled, and held out her hand, "Thanks, Sakura-chan." Sakura's chakra filled hand ran over Tenten's wounds and healed her.

They both walked out to see a worried look on Neji's face. "Don't worry Neji; Tenten was all right, she just hurt a muscle or two; when she was training on her own." Sakura lied, so Neji wouldn't worry.

Neji nodded, "Then we can leave for the school now." he said getting to his feet. When he wasn't watching Tenten gave Sakura a high five; for her great lie.

_**AT THE ACADEMEY**_

Sakura walked up to the school with Tenten and Neji at her sides. "Oh Hey, Sakura-san," Iruka waved from training grounds. All the kids were taking a written test.

Sakura stopped, "Hey guys, I'll be right back." she mumbled, walking into the class. "Hey Iruka-san, do you know where Hyuuga Neji's class is right now?" she asked with a smile.

"They should be outside running laps. But I heard Neji wasn't here today?" Iruka answered.

Sakura smiled even more, "Yeah he was, I found him training out by the Sakura groves. We were just training that's all." She smiled and left looking around the class to see Sasuke and Naruto waving at her, "Bye guys." she waved, and left.

Sakura brought Neji and Tenten outside; only to be joined by thousands of other kids, running laps. Neji only waved, as Tenten gave Sakura a hug, before she left. "Have fun Neji, you too Tenten-chan!" She called, as they started running along with the group.

Someone jumped down from the roof; and smugly said, "Hey there Pinky, nice to see you again." Hearing this; Sakura cracked her knuckles with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 10

SUP PEOPLE? hey I'm on spring break and I'm sick with mono. And the only good thing is that I get to write and read all ur nice reviews! We're on chapter 10 so I hope you like it. Thanks to the following for reviewing so hehe.

Hey and if u are an anonymous reviewer could you at least put a name so I can give you credit for reviewing?

**SweetAssassin**  
nartuofan4ever  
**Sachmet**  
Midnightfoxkaori  
**pilar**  
AnimeSenko  
**sakura-negi**  
Sakura's Hope  
**EnV**  
blackXheart  
**Hao'sAnjul**  
XUchihaSerenaX  
**fire spirit  
**Kirdari  
**Kunai-to-the-Heart**  
Dark-heart  
**deviltwit**  
Veronica  
**ThisIsMyLifeToLive**  
Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie  
**verifiedconfusion**  
sillymail  
**787878787878788787878778777**  
inuyashaHELP  
**Invader Tocos Itachi Fangirl  
**Shanghai Honey  
**themangaloverofdoom**  
mfpeach  
**hamgirl**  
sweet cherryblossom1

* * *

Someone jumped down from the roof; and smugly said, "Hey there Pinky, nice to see you again." Hearing this; Sakura cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

CHAPTER 10

Sakura didn't answer this, but started cracking her knuckles. "Kakashi..." she growled lowly.

"Happy to see me again?" he asked coyly as she turned around. What surprised him most though; was the fact that her eyes showed no anger, or anything other then happiness, and she had stopped cracking her knuckles. "What's up with you today Pinky?" he smirked.

"I'm not going to kill you; because there are too many witnesses." she mumbled in his ear with an evil smirk. She stepped away, with a smile, innocent as ever.

_God this chick is weird. I wonder why Itachi hangs out with her_. He smirked, "Gosh Pinky, I never knew you were so kind hearted." He looked around and asked; "So where's your boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed, "Itachi-kun is on a mission. And you're pushing your luck with the 'Pinky' thing." she mumbled.

"Kakashi, who is this beautiful girl you are talking to?" A man with black hair and big eye brows asked.

Sakura sweat dropped; _Gai-sensei and Lee-san; really need to get different personalities_. Sakura laughed nervously, "Kakashi, is this your boyfriend?" she asked trying to get on Kakashi's nerves; and boy was it working.

"Why you little..." He charged at her. Sakura smirked, ducked, and kicked him in the gut.

He fell to the ground, holding his sides, "Sorry Kakashi... you were the one who started It." she said already healing his wounds.

Kakashi looked up at her, noticing she was truly smiling, "You know, you have a beautiful smile." When he said that; it made her blush, but she didn't stop healing him. Kakashi got to his feet and smirked at Gai, "Gai this is Sakura. She's-" he couldn't finish his sentence: for before anyone could blink, Gai was kneeling before Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, my beautiful angel, will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura was blushing madly, trying not to burst out laughing; at the resemblance between him and Lee.

Kakashi smack Gai across the back of his head, "Gai get up, like I was saying: Sakura is Itachi's girl."

Gai suddenly had a look of great fear on his face, as he quickly got up. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I hope we can still be friends." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright Gai-san, I understand. Kakashi, do you know when Itachi-kun will be back from his mission?" she asked softly.

Gai looked at her with a smile, "He should be back by tonight, so don't worry about him."

"Pinky, why are you here at the school?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes at the girl. "You have a kid already?"

Sakura smiled, and looked him in the eyes, "I was training with Neji and Tenten-chan, and they told me they had to go back to school so I brought them here. Is that so wrong?" she asked in a child like voice.

The bell rang, and Kakashi smirked; "Well I guess you can leave then, School is over."

Sakura nodded, and walked back into the school. Kakashi only watched her, still wanting to rip her head off for saying that Gai was his boyfriend. Sakura walked back into the school, and to Iruka's class room. "Hey there Iruka-san, how was class today?" she asked, walking inside to see Sasuke and Naruto: fighting with each other.

"Good, except for those two." Iruka said rubbing his temples. "Could you stop them, please?"

Sakura smiled, "SASUKE, NARUTO!" she said sweetly. Both boys stopped holding their fists to the other boys face. A smile came to both their faces; as they saw the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-nee-san, how are you?" Sasuke and Naruto said quickly, as they ran over to her.

Sakura toppled to the ground, with the two boys in her hands, all of them laughing. "Hey guys, can I ask why you two were fighting?" she smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other. Naruto stuck out his tongue, as they both said: "Nothing nee-san." they smiled.

Sakura knew it was a lie, but she also knew they would figure it out themselves. "Alright then, can I get up now?" she asked with a smile. Both boys nodded and blushed, as they got up off her. "Well Iruka-san, I'll talk to you guys later. I promised Sasuke that I'd go train with him."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand with a smile, "Have fun Naruto, I'll come by later and treat you to ramen; so Iruka-san can give his wallet a break." she smiled; as Iruka started laughing.

"Thanks Sakura. I'll hold you to that." he said as the two left. Sasuke and Sakura walked out with a smile.

A bloody man ran past them yelling, "Someone get help, Uchiha-san is hurt badly!"

Sasuke and Sakura froze at the man's words. "Sasuke, I want you to follow me. Stay as close as you can and don't worry about anything that happens. Alright?" she said as she ran after the man. He stopped to rest, and noticed her. "I'm a medic, how can I help?" she asked calmly, as Sasuke held tight to her hand.

"Thank the lord. Thanks ma'am, I'm a ninja on the Uchiha police force. Our lead officer was attacked, and badly hurt, the opposition is still there. Come with me." he said, tugging on her arm.

* * *

aint I mean stopping it right there? Well I hope you liked this chapter and its been fun. I might not update for a while since I'm like dead sick and tired. If anything bad happens I'll tell you guys so you can forget about the story

I ♥ u all,  
Richy


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I hope this chappy is longer then the last one. Well thanks everyone for your consurn about me being sick and It makes me a whole lot happier about the situashion. I'm starting to feel a little better but my cough has gotton a whole lot worse. Well enough about my sappy life heres your story.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Sakura picked Sasuke up and said, "Sasuke, we're going to go help alright. Like I said; stay close." Sasuke nodded, as he and Sakura ran with the man, outside the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke and Sakura could both smell the blood. Without stopping, Sakura ripped off a large piece of her sleeve. "Sasuke, here: use this; so it's easier to breath." she whispered, as he tied it around his mouth and nose.

"Thanks nee-san. I hope father isn't involved in this." he mumbled, looking sad.

"Sasuke, he is, because I'm not going to let him die. Even if it costs me my life." she mumbled, knowing for a fact; that Sasuke's dad was the best and lead officer in Konoha. Now; her words were true, she didn't have a father in her time, or a mother. Mikoto was Sakura's mother, and Fugaku was her father, nothing could change that now.

When they reached the bloody battle field; they saw many people lying dead on the ground, but that didn't meet Sakura's eyes. Her eyes trailed over the others to a shaky man, who had just fallen to the ground. She ran quickly to his side, and checked to see if he was right.

In front of her was a bloody Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke was now balling at the sight of his father. "Sasuke, please calm down. I can't do anything while you're crying." Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around the teary boy.

Sasuke stopped in an instant: wanting his father to stay alive. Sakura smiled as she filled her hands with chakra. Sakura let a soft tear run down her face, as she started to heal Fugaku._ I will not let him die; I will not let Sasuke feel that kind of pain so early... Please let me do this one thing_!

A sudden bust of chakra came from her. She let most of it flow into Fugaku, healing his wounds quicker. _Please Fugaku-san... I don't want to see Sasuke cry, please pull though_, thoughts ran though her head, as she continued to heal Fugaku.

"Nee-san," Sasuke yelled. Sakura turned to see a cloud ninja charging at them. Without any hesitation, she pulled her hand away from Fugaku, and ran towards Sasuke.

_I'm not going to let him be hurt!_ Her mind screamed as she pulled him into an embrace, her back to the ninja. Blood spattered everywhere but Sakura didn't scream, "Sasuke, a-are you a-alright?" she asked flinching a bit at the pain.

Sasuke was trembling as he looked into her eyes. He looked down to her chest to see the point of a katana sticking out, "N-nee-san!" he cried, at seeing that she had been hurt protecting him.

"Sasuke, don't cry... E-everything, is going to be a-alright." she said, getting to her feet, as the blade was removed. The ninja she had followed their, was now fighting off the cloud ninja.

"Please miss. Heal Uchiha-san!" he said, as he deflected another blow from the cloud ninja. Sakura nodded, as she began to heal Fugaku again.

She was quick as she closed all the large wounds, and healed all the internal injuries. Soon; he looked as if nothing had happened. Sakura got to her feet, and stood next to Sasuke, "Sasuke stay by Fugaku-san until he wakes up. I'm going to fight."

"No nee-san! Your badly hurt, please don't fight." he pleaded, grabbing her hand.

Sakura smiled at him, "I have to help: I don't like others fighting my battles." she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. "Stay with your father; and you'll be safe." she mumbled as she dashed off leaving drops of blood, on the ground behind her.

Sasuke watched; as she fought against the will of her body to drop dead, "I told you she's strong." he mumbled, as he put his hand on his father's head. Fagaku's eyes started to open, as he sat up. "Father," Sasuke said, as he hugged his father.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" he asked, and upon seeing that here was small drops of blood on Sasuke's shirt, he asked; "What happened?"

"Nee-san healed you, and got stabbed protecting Me." he whispered, turning to the fight.

The cloud ninja smirked, "You should be worrying about yourself Pinky, instead of worrying about that worthless Uchiha." The ninja tried to jab a kunai at Sakura, but missed.

Sakura ducked and kicked the man in his stomach. "Don't talk bad about the Uchiha family in any way!" she snapped, as she elbowed him in the back. With another kick she sent him flying across the field, into a tree.

"You stupid bitch!" another ninja shouted as he dashed at her. This time, he had a short katana in his hand. The katana made a deep cut in her shoulder, which pierced though to the other side.

Sakura flinched in pain, but did a couple seals. Suddenly; the ninja could not move. _Damn, a Body freeze _jutsu_, she's a strong ninja to be using ANBU skills when she's of chuunin age_, the ninja thought, looking for his opponent who had vanished. _Damn, where did she go? She's good at masking her chakra_.

"Hey, I'm up here. And you call yourself a ninja." Sakura snapped from above. Suddenly, she came crashing down on the ninja with a kunai in hand. Oddly; she didn't go for any of his vital points, she hit his arm.

The man screamed out in pain, as he stared at Sakura, "So, you like to play around, do you? You're only prolonging your own death. I hit your heart and you'll die soon enough." he snapped with a smile.

"If I die; I die. No big deal, I'm nothing. If an Uchiha dies, it's my fault; since I'm a medic." she snapped, as she held up her hand that started filling with an immense amount of chakra. "You are the same: a nothing, a nobody, who resorts to killing for pleasure."

He rushed at her, only to be punched in the face with her inhuman strength, along with all the chakra in her hand. All together that equals a whole lot of broken bones.

Sakura fell to her knees as blood dripped from her deep wounds. "Nee-san," Sasuke screamed, seeing the blood pooling around her. The ninja was getting up, and Sasuke didn't want Sakura to be hurt._ I have to do something. I can't let nee-san be hurt_.

Sasuke got to his feet, and ran. As he ran; he kept doing seals that he had been trying to learn. In a flash of light, fire exploded around the field. _Sasuke did it. He did the Uchiha's fire jutsu. What a strong boy he's become_. Fagaku thought with a smile. Suddenly, he heard Sasuke scream.

When the smoke finally cleared; everyone saw a cloud ninja holding Sasuke up by his throat. Sakura quickly got to her feet, and ran directly at the man. "Let him go!" she screamed as she slammed into the man with a strong kick in the ribs. The man quickly let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the ground; gasping for air. Sakura again fell to the ground, using her good arm for support. "Sasuke, I want you and your father to get out of here. There are four ANBU running around looking for you, and if you guys stay here you'll be acting as targets." she whispered.

"But Nee-san..." he started, but noticed that her eyes were scared for his sake, and his sake only, "Alright, But keep safe." he whispered, giving her a hug before he ran to his father.

Fagaku got up and looked at her, "Keep strong, Sakura-sama." he whispered, as he and his son ran away from the battle fields.

Sakura smiled as she got to her feet again. In front of her were four cloud ANBU. _They all look so weak, but then again I got stabbed twice. Maybe I should fight a little less head on_. The four ANBU smirked at her, as they took out their own weapons.

_**IN THE FUTURE**_

Sasuke walked into the hospital room, only to see tons of nurses tending to Sakura's wounds, "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Alright I think the next chapter is going to be completly about the future. And I'm sorry Itachi isnt in most of these chapters but thats because he's on a stupid mission. Well I better get going befor my mom yells at me for not being in bed.

please review  
Richy


	13. Chapter 12

hey this is Raye. Richy's in the hospital for a while since she's been really sick. I'm staying at my teacher's house since well you know... (see bio if you dont) I found this and all so I wanted to put it up. The next update might not be for a while since she wont be homeuntil April 20th. I hope you like this chapter its completly in the futue except for the last couple paragraphs.

* * *

The four ANBU smirked at her, as they took out their own weapons.

_**IN THE FUTURE**_

Sasuke walked into the hospital room, only to see tons of nurses tending to Sakura's wounds, "What the hell happened?"

_**CHAPTER 12**_

The nurses ran everywhere with bloody towels and bandages. "Out of the way sir." the all said as they ran past him.

"Sasuke," Tsunade yelled from outside the room. Her eyes were full of tears, as she looked at her wounded student. Sasuke went over to her side, so that she could tell him what in hell's name was happening to his teammate.

"Sakura-chan's hurt." Kintato whispered softly looking away from the Uchiha and Hokage.

"How," Sasuke asked franticly. No one had entered that room besides: Tsunade, Kintato, Kakashi, and himself. Maybe a few other nurses, but only the ones that Tsunade trusted with her life.

"In the past if you get hurt; then you're hurt in the present time." Kintato said softly, in a worried tone. "She must have gotten in a fight."

"Where are the wounds?" Sasuke asked, as he started trembling. _Please don't kill her... I want her to be able to see that I care. I might have just figured it out but she needs to see it_, his mind pleaded.

"She seems to have been stabbed; with knife like weapons. One is in her shoulder, the other in her chest." Tsunade informed sadly. "They both have exit wounds so, they went straight through."

Kintato started to think about something, "Tsunade-sama, can you tell if the wounds were started in the front, or in the back?" he asked, looking at her.

"The shoulder wound was from the front, while the chest wound was from the back." Tsunade said, looking away from the boy, "Why do you ask?"

Kintato smiled, "She was protecting someone; when she was stabbed in the chest."

Sasuke was fuming at the child; for smiling at a time like this, "How could you say something like that; with such mirth! Sakura could die from a wound like that, and all you can do is smile?" he snapped at the boy.

Kintato looked at Sasuke with sad eyes, "Sakura-chan won't die that easily. She's protecting someone, that she truly cares about. It's not my fault, that she did it. It was her choice!"

"Both of you two, calm down," Tsunade snapped, about ready to punch both boys into oblivion. "Kintato-san, can you find out who she was protecting?"

"Yeah, but I wont." Kintato said, crossing his arms over his chest. Earning both a death glare from Sasuke, and an I'm-going-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-you look from Tsunade.

"Why?" they both hissed, holding back the urge to kill the boy.

Kintato stuck his out tong, and said; "Because, I don't want chicken hair to start spazzing out like he just did."

Sasuke clenched his fists, as his eyes turned blood red, "You little bastard!" he grabbed Kintato, and held him by his collar.

"Sasuke-san, I'm only letting fate take run its course. Sakura-chan understands that, so why cant you?" Kintato snapped, as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Unlike you, I'm willing to wait for what I love most." he hissed, as he cracked Sasuke's wrist with his grasp.

Sasuke's sharingan dulled at what Kintato had said. _I do truly love Sakura, if it's for her sake, I should wait... as long as she's safe_. With that, he put Kintato down and sat in the waiting room, with his elbows on his knees. His eyes were hidden behind his hair and hands. _Just be safe, Sakura_.

Tsunade smiled at the sight. _So, Konoha's last ice cube has started to melt. I guess this time I have Sakura to thank... just please come back. He needs you now, and I'm guessing you need him. Please come back safe_. Tsunade looked back to Kintato who seemed to be in the same state she was in. "Come on Kintato-san. Let's give him some time alone."

Kintato only nodded, but did something different. He ran over to Sasuke, and handed him a beautiful pink flower: a Sakura blossom. "She does love you, and she always will." he whispered, as he walked away.

Sasuke's eyes jerked open when he heard what Kintato had said. He looked down at the flower with soft eyes. _It's so much like her... soft, caring, fragile, and innocent. Sakura doesn't deserve any of this. It's my fault; I'm the one who always made her cry_.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke walked though the dark village, heading towards the medic Hokage's tower. He was badly wounded, and he knew he was close to death. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the will to see all of his old friends, even if they weren't friends any longer.

Someone was walking around with bags in their hands, as Sasuke fell to the ground from blood loss. He watched the person dropped their bags, and run to his side. "My god, what are you doing out here at this time of night." he heard a female's voice whisper.

"I need a medic." he whispered with all his strength, to make it clear.

He felt the aura around him lighten up, "Well you sure found one. Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to be able to save you all the time."

Sasuke's eyes flew open, at the touch of his old friend, the last person he saw before leaving. "Sakura... I don't need your help." he snapped.

"You're an idiot, as always." she said with a smile, earning a glare from the barely alive Uchiha. "You just said you needed a medic, who cares if it's me? A medic is a medic." With that she started her healing job as she helped him up so he was sitting.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked, as he looked up into her eyes. They were still kind, even as she healed her bloody teammate. Sakura nodded, with a smile, as she put her soft hand on his cheek; healing his broken and bloody face.

Sasuke suddenly lost his balance, and fell forward into Sakura's arms. "I'm still here for you Sasuke-kun, but I won't be forever. I'm not a fan girl anymore, and I'm happy about that. I only want us to be at least friends again. Can we at least be that?" she asked as she flipped him onto his back, and starting healing his stomach wounds.

Unknown to her, Sakura had answered his question. _Do you still love me, Sakura? Why else would you be here, like the last time I saw you. You came just so see if I would leave... You tried to stop me, and now you're the one helping me get back on my feet_.

Suddenly, the soft feeling around him vanished, "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" a man asked, coming out of the woods, where Sakura had come from, only moments before.

"No Sai-kun. Go tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto that I need the Hokage. I'll finish the mission later." she whispered, still healing the Uchiha in her lap.

Sai nodded, suddenly there were three other people next to her, "Sakura-chan, you did a good job. Let us finish it." a blond said as he took her hand, and picked her up off the ground.

"Thanks Naruto. Me and Sai-kun can go and finish the mission. Tsunade-sensei I'll be in the hospital tomorrow morning to give him a check up." she said with a smile, as she and Sai vanished.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Sasuke woke up in the hospital, with the rays of the warm sun, shining on his face. "Ohayo sleepy head," Sakura smiled, as she walked in. Sasuke only nodded to her. Sakura placed a red rose on the counter with a smile. "Welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes and she started to walk out again, leaving him alone.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke looked up to see a sad blonde. "Sasuke is Sakura-chan alright?" he asked, taking a seat next to his raven haired friend.

A couple of other people walked in as well. Neji and Tenten walked in together. Tenten with a tear stained face as she held Neji's hand. "S-Sasuke-s-san... is S-Sakura-c-chan going to be alright?" Tenten asked as tears came to her eyes once again.

Neji looked at her with a sad smile, as he pulled her into an embrace. "Tenten, it's going to be alright. Don't worry. Sakura-sama is strong, she'll be safe." he whispered, calming her down a little.

Kakashi stood there with a grave look. He didn't need another friend of his on the KIA list, not his best student. Gai and Lee were at his side as well. Lee was trying to keep calm as Tsunade came out.

"Everyone calm down. Nothing's going to happen to Sakura, so you all can go home." Tsunade said as everyone but Sasuke and Naruto left.

"Go home Naruto." Sasuke snapped, as he picked up the cherry blossom again.

Naruto shook his head with a smile, "Sakura-chan is like my sister. I wont leave her, even if I die." he said, still sitting next to his teammate. He got up with a smile, "I'll go get us something to eat." he whispered.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST**_

Sakura got to her feet with a smirk. "You jerks think you can just waltz around on Konoha land, without being beaten into the ground?" she asked. They all looked at her strangely, but then understood.

"For a medic, you have quiet a tong young lady. Maybe we can fix that." one said, as they all ran at her, with weapons of different varieties.

Sakura closed her eyes with a smile _I guess you were right Tsunade-sama; my mouth is getting me into a whole load of trouble. But thanks to you; I was able to protect Sasuke and Fagaku-san. If only I could help everyone that has helped me... but that's a job even too big for god, isn't it_?

With that in her mind, Sakura got to her feet. She swiped some of the blood from her chest wound and placed it in her palm. With a summoning spell in place, she thought,_ if I needed one time for this to work, it would be right now. Please just give me that_!

* * *

hope you liked it. And please review and tell me what you guys want to happen. I'm kinda worried this is turning into a ItaSaku fic at least from how much I've read. well tell me what you think and I'll get Richy to fit it in. 


	14. Chapter 13

hey peps! I had to put this up before I'm grounded from the computer so you wont hear from my stories for a while. I hope you like this chappy!

* * *

With that in her mind, Sakura got to her feet. She swiped some of the blood from her chest wound, and placed it in her palm. With a summoning spell in place, she thought,_ if I needed one time for this to work, it would be right now. Please just give me that_!

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_Please... just once!_ Sakura screamed in her mind, while tears fell from her eyes. A tear fell onto the seal and lit it up. _Thank you_... A large, slivery pink dragon, emerged from the seal. Sakura looked up into the dragon's red eyes, _Thank you so much for helping me here_.

The dragon bowed its head slightly, as it turned to the cloud ninja. **_"You have hurt this land, and this child! I will not forgive you, for what you have done." _**The dragon snarled. In each of its claws, a fire ball was formed, one red, the other silver, both very harmful.

Each fire ball was being aimed at each of the 4 cloud ninjas. Sakura smiled as she fell to her knees, then to her side.

Sakura closed her eyes, hoping that her dragon spell hit its targets. Darkness was soon followed by the sound of birds. _What? The fire should have scared all the birds away... could it be... _Sakura opened her eyes to see a blue flash. _Chidori... Kakashi-sensei, you came to help me_.

She sighed, as she felt warmth around her suddenly. Sakura opened her eyes, only to see a worried looking Kakashi, with a deep wound in his shoulder. "K-Kakashi... l-let me... h-heal that w-wound... f-for you." she whispered, out of breath. She filled her hands full of chakra.

"Don't be stupid Pinky." Kakashi snapped, slapping her across the face. "You need all the chakra you have. Your wounds are more serious anyway." he mumbled with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Thanks Kakashi." With that, Sakura was picked up in Kakashi's arms. Sakura suddenly became frantic, "What about Sasuke and Fagaku-san? Are they alright?" she asked as she gripped his shirt.

"Don't worry Pinky. That's how I found you. Sasuke and Uchiha-san told me that you needed help. If I would have just left you, your little boyfriend would kill Me." he smirked as they started running to the hospital. "Rest Pinky, you're going to be out for a while, judging by how much blood you lost."

Sakura only nodded, as she blacked out in his arms. Kakashi only smirked, as she was willing to die just to heal his small wound.

_**WITH SASUKE**_

"Sasuke, calm down," Fagaku demanded, seeing as Sasuke was flipping out over the fact that he was forced to leave Sakura. "Sakura's strong, she can handle herself."

"If you were hurt that bad; what do you thinks going to happen to nee-san! She's strong, but she can't handle an ANBU, let alone four of them." Sasuke snapped at his father, as tears came to his eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you crying about?" Mikoto asked as she walked out of the house. She had heard screaming; so she went to see what was happening, only to find her husband and youngest son fighting. Mikoto gasped, seeing that they were both covered in blood, "What happened?" she snapped.

Fagaku gave her a look; and Mikoto almost dissolved in tears. "Where's Sakura?" she asked clearly, as tears started to escape from her eyes. She received no answer, "Fagaku-kun, please answer me!" she screamed. Sakura was like her daughter now, and the feeling that was inside Mikoto was hurting her.

Mikoto whipped her tears away, and went inside the house to her garden. Her safe place: where everything seemed normal. She fell into her flowers, and began crying. Sasuke came to her side, and hugged her. "Okaa-sama please don't cry. Nee-san will come back." He whispered.

Mikoto put a fake smile on; she only did as much, so that Sasuke wouldn't start crying as well. "Let's go help your father with the smaller wounds on his body." Sasuke nodded, as they all walked back into the house.

"Father... come sit down so we can help with the wounds nee-san couldn't heal in time." Sasuke said with a soft smile. Fagaku nodded, and sat down in front of his wife and son.

Sasuke and Mikoto bandaged all of Fagaku's wounds. "Now dear, go and rest while your remaining wounds heal." Mikoto ordered, while waving her finger in his face.

Fagaku nodded and walked to his room, still worrying over the pink haired kunoichi who had become part of his family. While Mikoto and Sasuke waited for news; from, or about Sakura.

"Okaa-sama, what will Itachi-nii-san do when he finds out about Sakura-nee-san?" Sasuke asked, with a worried look in his eyes.

Mikoto looked away, "Itachi is going to be very upset. He's probably not going to talk with your father for a long time."

Slowly, Mikoto heard the back door open. She knew it was Itachi, since he always came in the back door so no one would notice him. "Welcome home Itachi." she whispered sadly.

Itachi walked into the room and glanced at Sasuke and his bloody shirt, "What happened?" he asked quickly. He looked around for a second, and his eyes narrowed, "Where's Sakura?" he asked in a cold, but worried tone.

"Itachi, welcome back," Fagaku mumbled, as he walked out in his bandages. Itachi looked shocked; for this was the first time he'd ever seen his father in bandages.

"Father, you should rest." Sasuke whispered, with tears in his eyes. Fagaku shock his head, "But..."

A knock on the door sent Sasuke running. He hoped with all his heart that it was Sakura or Kakashi. "Ohayo Sasuke." Iruka mumbled with a wave. "Have you seen Sakura-san lately?" he asked.

Itachi came to the door, "Where is Sakura?" he asked again, with his voice low.

Fagaku swallowed hard and answered, "She is either dead, or in the hospital by now." he mumbled. Iruka looked like he'd been shot, and Itachi looked like he had died and gone to hell and back.

"What?" they both whispered, almost shaking.

Sasuke turned to his brother, "Nee-san got in a fight with some cloud ANBU; when she was healing father. She got hurt really bad." Sasuke whispered. "She told us to leave while she stayed and fought. Father told me to leave, so we did." he mumbled, even more sad about leaving Sakura.

Iruka looked away, like he had done something wrong, "She's a medic... her job was to help, so she stayed to fight. No wonder she's so kind." he whispered, looking down.

A silver haired ninja walked in, "You guys need to stop freaking out. Iruka, you know that Sakura wouldn't die that easily." he smirked.

Kakashi was suddenly against the wall, with Itachi holding his fist up, "What the hell do you know? Sakura could be dead for all we know."

Sasuke ran in with a huge smile, "Kakashi-san, is nee-san alive? Did you help her?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

Kakashi nodded, "Yah I did kid. Sakura will be fine in a couple days." Again, Kakashi was slammed against the wall.

"What did you do Kakashi?" Itachi hissed, knowing that Kakashi was a trickster, and a person who only hated Sakura.

Kakashi glared down at Itachi, "Itachi, you should be grateful. I'm sorry, but I had to hit your girlfriend, so she didn't kill herself trying to heal me. She only tried to protect your family! She wouldn't want you flipping out like this." he said calmly, as Itachi lowered him to the ground.

Kakashi sighed, "Now that we have that straightened out. Sakura is in intensive care, for 24 hours. The nurses said you can see her tomorrow after, Sasuke goes to school." Kakashi turned to Iruka, "Iruka, if you want, you can be the one to take Sasuke and the others to see Sakura, since the hospital is close to the academy."

Iruka's head shot up, "Hai!" he said to the higher leveled ninja. "Uchiha-san, I hope you get better soon." he whispered as he left.

Itachi still stood glaring at the ground; upset for having left Sakura alone. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, only to find that it was Kakashi's, "You're a lucky man. Sakura is strong willed, and she won't die, just because she has you." he whispered, looking down into the Uchiha's eyes.


	15. Chapter 14 and note

HEY EVERYONE! srry I havent updated in a long time. I have my reasons

1) I have ALOT of homework (40 pages per class) seriously I only get an hour of sleep at night.

2) I have really bad writers block. So any ideas for the story would be nice and I'll fully give u credit for them.

**SPEAKING OF CREDITS!**

**I WANT TO GIVE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BETA FLAME UNICORN**

**Thank you so much Kali-chan!**

* * *

Itachi still stood glaring at the ground; upset for having left Sakura alone. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, only to find that it was Kakashi's, "You're a lucky man. Sakura is strong willed, and she won't die, just because she has you." he whispered, looking down into the Uchiha's eyes.

CHAPTER 14

Itachi looked at him in shock; _When did Kakashi become such a wise person when it comes to love_?

Kakashi smirked seeing how Itachi was reacting, "We have the best medic working with her, so don't worry about her. Itachi, I'll come and get you when school lets out. But I should get going."

Everyone nodded as Itachi walked off cursing under his breath. Kakashi only smirked, "At least we know he cares." he mumbled walking out.

Sasuke started jumping up and down repeating, "I get to go see Nee-san!"

Mikoto looked relived as she sighed, "Sasuke get ready for dinner and then take a bath." She whispered walking out to the garden.

Fagaku looked into the garden as his eyes landed on one of his wounds. It looked like a small flower had left a bruise in its shape. _Sakura-sama... She was strong... she risked it all and saved both Sasuke and I. She was even going to die to heal one of Kakashi-san's wounds. Please make it though Sakura, I couldn't forgive myself if you didn't_.

**_THAT NIGHT _**

Sasuke sat on his bed, it was raining again and he had just fought his way though the same bad dream as last time. He didn't leave his room this time, he didn't want to bother his parents, and his brother was in a bad mood because of Sakura being hurt.

_Maybe I should learn to over come this. How would nee-san help?_ Sasuke took a deep breath, and started mumbling a song that he could remember. It seemed to calm him down. Once again he mumbled the song, and he soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**_THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL _**

Iruka was too busy watching the clock, and waiting for the bell to ring. He was really worried about Sakura. Two young children walked into the classroom; one with tears in her eyes, while the other had an ice pack on his pale face.

"Iruka, these too say that they were coming with you after school, so is that alright if they stay the rest of the day?" A teacher asked as he pushed the two into the room.

Iruka nodded, "Welcome Neji, Tenten. You can go sit next to Naruto up there." Naruto sadly raised his hand. "Everyone can go outside for a while." Iruka said to pass some time. It was almost the end of the day; and the kids were really getting on his nerves.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Tenten were still in their seats, "What's wrong you guys?" he asked the kids.

"Sakura." they all said sadly. Sasuke turned to Neji and glared at him, "How the hell do you know nee-san?" he snapped.

"Training." he said quickly seeing that the Uchiha was ready to fight. Sasuke and Naruto noticed the bandages on Neji's arm.

Naruto smirked, "Neji, did you hurt yourself playing dollies?" he asked fiddling with a pen.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke and Neji yelled.

Iruka just shock his head, _What I wouldn't give to have Sakura-san here to help brake up these kids. I'm glad that Tenten isn't getting in the fight. She'd kill both Naruto and Sasuke with her weapons_. The bell rang and Iruka got his stuff ready, "Come on guys, lets go." he said as they all walked down the steps.

Tenten and Sasuke both ran out of their seats, while Naruto and Neji just walked. Naruto was by Iruka's side as he asked, "Do you think nee-san would want a present?" he asked.

Tenten smiled at him, "Naruto, great idea. The flower shop's on the way." Neji and Sasuke nodded. "Since Naruto thought of it, he should get to pick the flowers."

"I think we should each give her some. So there's not just one flower." Iruka said sensing the glares being sent by Sasuke. Everyone agreed to his choice.

**_AT THE HOSPITAL _**

Kakashi walked into a white room where everything seemed blank. One color stood out though; pink. Kakashi smirked as he pulled a chair up to the bed. "Hey Pinky, the nurse says that you're healing faster then anyone on earth. By the end of the day, she says that you'll be as good as new."

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, "I guess I have a guardian angel." Sakura closed her eyes as she sat up, _There's so much different chakra running though me. If I look enough... there! I found Shizune's chakra_.

"Pinky," Sakura turned to Kakahsi, "You spaced out."

Sakura smiled, but looked out the window. "Do you know the name of the nurse that healed my wounds?" she asked, wanting for an answer.

Kakashi scratched his chin, "I think her name was Ikatoga-san. Why do you ask?"

_So I had wounds in the other time as well. That means I still have a body there and the wounds passed though. With the wounds I was given, I'd be back in the damn hospital, like I am now. With both sets of chakra healing me, no wonder I healed so quickly_. Sakura turned to Kakashi with a smile. "You snuck in here, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. "Oh yah, you're a medic, you know the hospital's visiting hours." Kakashi sat back in his seat and looked at the ceiling, "You know; Itachi almost beat the hell out of me since you were hurt."

Sakura starred in wonder, "Really, that's different." she whispered. Kakashi just shock his head.

"He really cares about you, Sakura. He'll be glad to know that you're ok." Kakashi looked at her with a smirk, "By the way, the academy kids are coming to visit you."

"When will they be coming?" she asked, hoping that Sasuke was alright.

Kakashi got out of his chair and put it away, "Any minute now." he said, walking away. "I'll be back with Itachi later, just remember, don't tell him I was here before him. He'd skin me faster then I could poof away."

Sakura nodded as Kakashi left. _I wonder what Sasuke-kun thinks of me being in the hospital with wounds in the other time_?

**_IN THE FUTURE _**

Sasuke walked into the Hospital. Tsunade had forced him to go home and get some sleep. He walked in to hear all the nurses the only word he truly heard was, "Haruno"

Sasuke's reaction was to quickly run to her side to see if she was alright. He looked through the window to see Kakashi sitting at her side with a smirk on his face. "Sensei," Sasuke asked almost glaring at his teacher. _What the hell is he doing here_?

Kakashi looked at him with a smirk, "Sakura's wounds are almost fully healed. I just stayed here since my house smells like crap." he said with a smile.

Sasuke sat beside his teacher still starring at Sakura's comatose body. "Why were you smirking in your sleep?"

Kakashi looked surprised, "Was I?" Sasuke nodded. "I just remembered something about my past that I thought was stupid. It's kind of a long story." he said, scratching his head.

Sasuke turned to him with an angry face, "I have time." he snapped. Kakashi nodded.

"When I was your age I got in a fight with some cloud ninjas over something. I don't remember what it about but I was protecting a strong kunoichi who had used up most of her chakra. When I saved her she was going to kill herself to heal a small wound on my shoulder." Kakashi sighed.

"She got mad at me every time I would call her this one name, but she was always smiling even when she was mad." Kakashi looked over to Sakura with a soft smile. "She never seemed to stop smiling, even when she spaced out at the hospital." he whispered.

_Why is he looking at Sakura?_ Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura and noticed she was smiling as well. _That's why... even in a coma she's still smiling. I wonder what's happening in her time. _

**_IN THE PAST _**

A nurse walked in with a smile, "Haruno-san, you have some guests." she whispered. Sakura smiled and nodded as the nurse let everyone in. Sakura smiled at them, seeing how everyone was there.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke push their ways through the crowd running to her bed. Sakura got out of bed and knelt down on her knees with open arms, "Sakura-nee-san!" they screamed, running into her arms with tears in their eyes.

Sakura smiled as she hugged them, "Neji-san, Tenten-chan." she whispered looking at the teary bun-head little girl, and the shaking Hyuuga. She knew they were happy to see her. Somehow she could always tell how Neji felt, just by looking at his eyes, and Tenten was one of her best friends.

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand, and tugged him over into another one of Sakura's hugs. "Sakura-chan, we were so worried!" Tenten cried into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura encircled her arms around the kids. "I'm sorry I worried you all. I didn't mean to." she whispered as tears slowly fell from her eyes."

The nurse walked in after hearing two little boys scream. "Haruno-san, please stay in bed; your wounds aren't fully healed yet." she whispered. Sakura nodded, and got back in bed. "Thank you. If you need anything, please come and get me." Sakura again nodded to the woman.

She turned to Neji and noticed the wound on his arm, "Neji-san, what happened?" she asked sweetly.

Neji grabbed his arm, as he and Tenten blushed. "Neji got in a fight with a genin boy, because he said that Tenten was a bitch!" Naruto yelled. Sakura eyes widened, and then softened.

_He was protecting her, sticking up for her. I think being here is helping everyone. I just hope that the future is as sweet as this when I go back_. Sakura smiled at the two as Tenten put a new bandage on Neji's wound.

* * *

**ok peeps if u have any ideas for wat u want to happen please tell me but u have to include the following...**

**1) is it ItaSaku or SasuSaku (can be both)  
2) ur idea (duh)  
3) translashions for any japanese inluding jutsues please and thank you  
4) name or acount name**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Kakashi smirked as he listened from the outside. "Well I better go get Itachi." he mumbled to himself. Kakashi jumped from roof to roof to get to the Uchiha mansion. Itachi was waiting outside; tossing kunai at a dummy that had a cloud symbol drawn on it. "Hey Uchiha," Kakashi greeted with a wave, Itachi quickly turned to him and looked really relieved. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Together the two anbu ran to the hospital. They walked into the hospital room and Itachi couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was ok, she was fine. Sakura, hearing the door open, looked up from the flowers that Naruto and Sasuke were handing her. "Itachi-kun..." she whispered, as her emerald eyes shone with happiness.

Sasuke turned with a smile to his brother, "Itachi-nii-san, look, nee-san is fine!" he wailed happily. Itachi smiled at his brother then to Sakura. Suddenly a woman walked in.

"Hello, my name is Hikari Ame. May I please speak with Haruno Sakura alone please?" she asked with a smile. Itachi nodded hesitantly, but did as they were told. Everyone left the room; leaving only Ame and Sakura. Ame walked up to Sakura, "Sakura, do you know you're stuck in the past?" she asked suddenly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "How did you know that?" she almost yelled. She was scared, how could this woman know.

"Calm down Sakura." Ame said in a calming voice. Ame was about 20 and had beautiful caring eyes. "My bloodline lets me bring people to the past or send them to the future. It can also tell if someone is from a different time." Sakura nodded shyly. "Are you alright?"

"Ame-chan, it's hard for me to comprehend all that you're giving me." She whispered in shock. "Is your clan really that strong?"

Ame smiled, "My clan is strong but I am not. I could send you back to your time for only a couple minutes but otherwise you will have to stay here." She whispered smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"Then please do that." Sakura whispered. Ame nodded as her eyes turned completely blue. Sakura lay down on the bed, waiting.

**_IN THE FUTURE_**

Kintato ran through the hospital, trying to find Sasuke. "Sasuke-san!" he yelled, running into the kitchen where Sasuke and Naruto were.

Sasuke looked up quickly, "What is it Kintato?" he snapped.

_Wow, someone is crabby from staying up to late_! Kintato smiled and said, "Please hurry!" Without saying anything Sasuke and Naruto ran with Kintato to Sakura's room.

Kintato held his hands over Sakura's face as his eyes turned light blue again. Sasuke watched, wondering what he was doing. Slowly the glow around Kintato's hands and eyes grew then faded. When Kintato took his hands away Sakura started to stir.

Slowly her eyes began to open. Beautiful green eyes looked at the white room, "I hate the hospital." she whispered trying to get to herself to sit upright. She looked around to see Sasuke and Naruto staring wide eyed at her. She again turned to Kintato. "Hikari?" she asked, he nodded. "Nice to meet you,"

Sasuke was in shock, "Sakura..." he whispered.

She turned and smiled at him, "Sasuke, you grew up so fast." she chuckled. He only blushed.

Kakashi walked in with a smirk, "Well Pinky, it's nice to see you." he smirked. She turned to glare at him.

"So how's your boyfriend?" she asked innocently. He just rolled his eyes. "We never change do we?" she asked, he shook his head.

Naruto was suddenly hugging her. "Sakura-chan! We were so worried." he cried. Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke was now getting jealous, "Can I talk to Sakura alone please?" he asked. Everyone looked at him and left. "Sakura... what happened?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked up at the sealing. "That boy's mother... she helped me get here when I was in the hospital." she whispered.

Sasuke frowned, "That's not what I meant. Why did you have all those wounds?" he snapped.

Sakura blinked a couple time and smiled, "I was helping some of my friends." He gave her a look that she giggled at. "I was helping you silly." she whispered smiling at him. "You were really upset about those cloud nins that you could have been killed." She turned to him blushing. "I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

Sasuke smiled. Slowly reaching his hand over, he turned her head to him and kissed her lips lightly. When the kiss broke he whispered, "I was so worried about you I almost beat up a kid."

Sakura giggled, "I never knew you were scared of thunderstorms." she whispered with a smug smile. He looked down at her. "I wonder if anything I do will change the past?" Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura suddenly grabbed her stomach. "Sasuke-kun, go get that Hikari boy." she whispered.

Sasuke nodded and ran to get Kintato; he didn't have to look far. When Kintato came in he put his hands back over Sakura's eyes and soon she fell back into her sleep. "What happened?" Sasuke snapped.

"Someone in my family was strong enough to send her here for a while, but was too weak to make her stay." was all Kintato whispered.

**_IN THE PAST_**

Ame fell to her seat as Sakura woke up. She had sweat poring down her face and she looked scared. "I thought you weren't going to make it." She whispered softly.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I think I met your son there." she whispered. The girl's eyes widened.

"But you went like 10 years into the future. I'm pregnant right now, so you couldn't have met my son." she whispered shocked.

Sakura smiled, "Well, he had your eyes." Sakura stood up and smiled, "Well, I'm all healed."

Ame smiled, "Good. Well I better let your friends in before they think something is wrong with you." she said happily exiting. They came in and Itachi smiled at her and she smiled back.

**_3 days later (Sakura got out 2 days ago)_**

Sakura was walking around the village with a happy smile. She walked into the ramen place and saw Naruto. "NEE-CHAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Sakura smiled as she was tackled by the kid.

Iruka smiled as he looked at the two. "Hey Sakura-san, how's it been?" he asked happily. He sweatdropped and asked, "Could I take up your offer today?"

Sakura giggled, "Of course you can Iruka-san," she smiled and got up, "As long as I can eat with you both." He nodded, happy to have her with them.

Iruka smiled, "So, I've heard you've been training with kids from the academy. Maybe you should start going on missions with them." Iruka said happily. "You did after all help the Uchihas' a lot."

Sakura blushed and looked into her ramen, "I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough."

**_MEANWHILE_**

Itachi bowed before the Hokage, "You asked for me Hokage-sama?" he asked. Sandaime nodded to the boy.

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm having a meeting with the Kazekage tomorrow and he asked for a ninja to protect his family while he's in this meeting. I'd like for you and someone of your choice to do it." Sandaime smiled and asked, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I do." Itachi smirked and said, "Sakura."

Sandaime looked confused, "Your father has told me about this girl who is staying with you. Along with some of the anbu who have told me about her strength and her temper with Kakashi. Are you sure she can handle this?"

Itachi smiled, "She's good with kids and she's strong. I trust her with my life." He gave a bow and waited for the Hokage's answer.

"Alright, I'll allow her to help. I'll see you tomorrow at 4 then." and with that Itachi was dismissed.

**_BACK WITH SAKURA_**

Naruto had fallen asleep after eating his ramen and was lying against Sakura. Iruka smiled and whispered, "I've never seen him so happy Sakura-san, thank you for giving him that."

Sakura couldn't help but smile; _Tell me why again Iruka-sensei doesn't have a girlfriend? He's so sweet_! Sakura's gaze came to Naruto, who was now turning in his sleep. "He's having a nightmare." Slowly putting chakra into her hand she placed it on Naruto's forehead.

The glow took over Naruto's body and he smiled in his sleep. Sakura smiled as Iruka asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

Sakura smiled, "Just made it up yesterday. I saw Sasuke having a bad dream so I made it up. I guess it works." Iruka nodded as a ninja walked up to them.

"Are you Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded as he handed her a scroll. "You are to report to the Hokage's office tomorrow at 4 in the morning for an A-ranked mission." he stated.

Sakura's eyes widened as she froze, "I didn't sign up for a mission." she whispered to herself and Iruka.

The man smiled, "Uchiha Itachi requested that you accompany him." was all he said, before poofing away.

Sakura just smiled and Iruka backed away, "He's gonna get it."

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

The next day Sakura and Itachi arrived at the Hokage's office. Itachi had a huge lump on his head from the night before and Sakura was smiling innocently. "Morning Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." they said with a bow.

The Kazekage just glared at them. "These are the ninja you told me about. They are only kids."

Sakura's eyes sharpened as they landed on a kid with blood red hair. His green eyes were hidden behind bags. She smiled, "Hey there." she said kneeling down and holding her hand out to him, "What's your name."

A blond girl stepped in front of her brother, "That's Gaara. I'm Temari." she snapped meanly.

Sakura smiled and asked, "What about your other brother. What's his name?"

The brown haired boy smiled, "Kankuro, ma'am." Sakura smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." they both said.

Itachi smiled and began talking to the Hokage about what he had planed for the day. The adults nodded, and soon walked off. "Come on, let's go." Itachi said, walking out. Gaara stood holding his bear for dear life. Temari and Kankuro had already left with Itachi.

"Are you coming Gaara." she asked kindly looking him right in the eyes. He looked scared. "Something the mater?" she asked again.

Gaara shock his head and walked at her side. She smiled down at him and he looked up at her in confusion.

"What is it Miss?" he asked.

* * *

How was that u guys? Srry It took me so long. I have so many reports due every week like this week I have 3 80 pg reports and 2 150pg reports. ITS NOT FUN! 

oh so howd u like it? Just to let everyone know chibi Saku is coming into the pic and You'll see wat'll happen :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey every one... Guess wat hehehe I'M FUCKIN PISSED! K tenken or who ever the fuck u r let me tell u this. STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKIN BITCH! I TOLD EVERYONE IN THE BEGINING THAT I SUCK AT SPELLING!**

**I like the way my characters are OOC and guess wat? leafygirl and mitsuki are GREAT writers**

**I dont even put myself on the same EARTH as them!**

**So guess wat bitch FUCK OFF! If u dont like the story dont read and dont review**

if n e one has n e thing to say to Tenken then u can email this person at **tsoujiro yahoo (at symbol) .com .my** K.

---

On a better note I wanna say thnx to Jane-chan (**animefangirl121 (at symbol) yahoo. com**) for giving me so much candy to finnish this chapter and all my papers

Everyone who reviewed (a good review) is a VERY good friend and n e one who flamed is a HUGE BITCH!

I hope u like the chapter :P

* * *

"Are you coming Gaara." she asked kindly looking him right in the eyes. He looked scared. "Something the mater?" she asked again. 

Gaara shook his head and walked at her side. She smiled down at him and he looked up at her in confusion. "What is it Miss?" he asked.

CHAPTER 16

She smiled and pointed, "Your bear has a rip." Gaara looked down and with a sorrowful look noticed the large rip. "Here, let me fix him." she smiled as she took out a needle from her pack. Slowly stitching up the bear, she felt Gaara's gaze on her.

"Arigatou." he smiled as she gave him back the bear. Sakura smiled and took his hand as they walked to find Itachi waiting for them.

"Gomen Itachi-kun." Sakura said with a smile. "Gaara-kun helped me remember that I forgot something in the tower." she said happily. Temari looked to see Gaara smiling and was shocked.

Kankuro smiled, "Hey lady, you made Gaara smile. You must be really nice." he stated with a goofy smile. Sakura smiled as well.

Gaara smiled, seeing that his brother had accepted his new friend. Sakura smiled and asked, "Alright guys. We get to spend the whole day together, so just for now I wanted to say my name is Sakura." She smiled and pointed to Itachi, "And that Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone nodded and Sakura again began talking, "So what do you guys want to do?" she asked.

Temari huffed, "Guess you talk a lot don't you?" she stated meanly. Sakura smiled and nodded making Temari blush since she hand nothing more to say.

Gaara looked up at Sakura and gave a soft smile. "No one's ever made Temari stop insulting people." Sakura smiled and stuck out her thumb.

Kankuro smirked as he saw his younger brother smile._ It's been so long since Gaara's given a true smile. This girl must be able to understand his heart like no one else has_.

"Kankuro," Sakura asked with a smile. "You spaced out." she giggled and he just blushed. Sakura looked up to see how cloudy it was getting, "It's probably going to rain today." she whispered softly.

Sakura smiled and Itachi asked, "Who wants to go to the park before it rains?" Everyone smiled happily agreeing.

Sakura looked at Kankuro who was looking back at Gaara. Sakura smiled, "Gaara are you coming?" she asked holding out her hand. Gaara turned from the sky to her with a smile and took her hand._ You seem so much happier now Gaara. I would have never been able to help you if I didn't come here. So many things will change_.

"Sakura-chan..." Gaara whispered in a so cute chibi voice. Sakura smiled down at him with adoring eyes, "What's the matter, you keep looking to the sky." he whispered.

Sakura smiled and took her hand away from his, doing a couple hand signs; she 'poofed' away.

Itachi looked confused and saw Gaara's sad face, _Sakura, what are you doing_, he wondered to himself.

Sakura came back with a smile. She bent down on one knee and handed Gaara a white flower. She gave the two other white flowers to Temari and Kankuro. Smiling, she whispered; "Just watch." Gaara's flower turned red, Temari's purple, and Kankuro's blue. They all looked confused as she got to her feet.

"What does it mean?" They all asked, wanting to understand these strange flowers.

She smirked at Itachi and winked.

He knew what she was doing now. _Always the same Sakura... getting someone to learn the fun way. Did she go all the way to the rain village to get those flowers_?

Sakura smiled as she sat in the park bench. "Each color means a different thing." she whispered. Everyone quickly ran to her side and sat in front of her. "Temari-chan..." she whispered.

Temari looked up with glittering eyes. She was happy to go first; truly she was only acting mean so that Sakura would maybe like her. "Hai," she whispered softly.

Sakura smiled, "Purple means success, mastery, confidence, protection, safety, dignity, a powerful wisdom and the great ability to overcome problems." Sakura smiled, "Is that why you protected Gaara when we first met?" she whispered.

Temari turned bright red and dropped her flower. She ran into Sakura's arms and hugged her tightly. Sakura smiled and whispered, "It's a good thing Temari-chan. Hold your head high." Temari did as she was told and smiled happily.

Sakura turned to Kankuro with a smile, _This is so ironic_. "Yours means kindness, devotion, peace, and health." she whispered happily. "You are devoted to protecting your family; your brother, and were kind to me when I first met you." she smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled a sweet smile at Gaara, "Yours means enthusiasm, endurance, strength and courage." she picked him up and held him against her body so he faced his family, "Will power and most of all..." coming closer to him she whispered in his ear, "love. The great love for others."

Gaara froze. Sakura felt his body stiffen. She smiled at him; she knew his past Temari had told her. "You are my friend Gaara, you always will be." she whispered with her head lying against his shoulder.

Kankuro and Temari's eyes were wide as they watched tears fall from Gaara's eyes. "Sakura-chan..." they all whispered. They all hugged her and Gaara took her hand, "Arigatou."

Sakura smiled and whispered, "For what? All I did; was tell you what I thought."

Temari handed Sakura her flower and smiled, "What does your's mean Sakura-chan?" she asked smiling.

Sakura took the flower and it turned white again. "Truth, purity, hope, protection, harmony, peace, and healing,"

Itachi smirked and said, "It also means blessing." Everyone's eyes sparkled and they smiled, "See Sakura they think you are a blessing of peace."

Sakura smiled as she got up and put Gaara down, "Well, let's go to the park." she said happily. Sakura picked Gaara up again and put him on her shoulders. She smiled, "Like the view Gaara?"

He smiled and laughed. Sakura took Temari's hand and Kankuro's hand letting Gaara hold himself up, knowing that Sakura would ketch him if he fell. They all walked to the park and Itachi smiled as he watched them play. Sakura being tugged everywhere by the happy kids.

Suddenly kunai were being thrown everywhere. Sakura quickly jumped in front of the kids and blocked using a chakra barrier. "Itachi-kun!" she snapped.

Itachi got up and activated his sharingan, "Temari, Kankuro, Gaara come here!" he snapped.

Out of no where they all head, "nee-chan!" Sakura and Itachi quickly turned to see 4 ninjas with kunai against Sasuke and Naruto's necks.

Gaara tugged on her skirt and whispered, "Sakura-chan who are those boys?" he asked hiding behind her.

Sakura's eyes began to water as a tear slipped down her face. "Gomen nasai..." she whispered. Shutting her eyes tight she suddenly screamed, "I'm sorry!"


	18. Chapter 17

i'm srry i havent updated in a while. i forgot all bout every story! skools been really hectic but i bet u dont wanna hear nothing bout that (ps srry i lost the one that kali edited for me)

* * *

Sakura's eyes began to water as a tear slipped down her face. "Gomen nasai..." she whispered. Shutting her eyes tight she suddenly screamed, "I'm sorry!" 

CHAPTER 17

Itachi looked at her and frowned. He had never seen her like this. It was begining to rain. Sakura's hair began to soak as she looked right into the nin's eyes. "Let them go..." both her and Itachi hissed.

The ninjas smirked and pushed the kunais closer to the kids' necks. Sakura's fists began glowing. Kankuro looked at her and noticed how strong her chakra was. He hadnt even seen that much chakra from Gaara.

Itachi quickly moved Kankuro and Temari behind a tree, "Stay here and watch out alright?" they all nodded.

Sakura suddenly charged at the ninjas with blinding speed. Punching with both her hands she knocked out two of the guys while kicking the other two getting them away from Naruto and Sasuke. "Run you two..." she whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to Itachi hand hid with Kankuro and Temari. Sakura looked at Itachi and said, "ITachi-kun get them out of here!"

Itachi nodded and ran up to Gaara, "Come on." he whispered grabbing Gaara's arm.

Gaara tore away and screamed, "No! I'm staying with Sakura-chan!"

"Itachi-san! Gaara can handle himself. Trust us!" Kankuro and TEmari yelled as they ran away. Itachi trusted them and ran aswell.

Gaara stood with wide eyes as Sakura beat up the men. Suddenly kunais were thrown at Gaara. "GAARA!" she screamed.

"Chakra sheild!" a young voice yelled. A small girl stood with her hands out and legs spred creating a chakra barrier around them. Sakura paused to see the girl but she quickly yelled out, "Keep fighting lady!"

Sakura did until the nins ran. Standing high she looked to see no one. Scared about what might have happened she began to look for them****

MEAN WHILE

The girl grabbed Gaara's hand and ran. Dashing through the weeds and brush she finally came up to a path. Quickly looking around she sighed, "We're safe here."

Gaara shock his head, "What about Sakura-chan?" he snapped.

The girl looked at him in confusion, "The lady with the pink hair?" she asked. He nodded, "She'll be fine. She's a good fighter."

Gaara nodded and calmed down a little. "Whats your name?" he asked.

She stuck out her hand, "Haruno Sakura. Misfit of all Konoha." she said with a false smile. "And you?"

Gaara looked at her and noticed how she looked exactly like Sakura, "Gaara." he whispered shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you." they both said smiling.

Gaara and Sakura soon fell silent. Not likeing the silence he asked, "Why'd you help me?"

Sakura smiled at the ground and moved her bangs out of her eyes, "Because everyone needs help once in their life's. If you dont need help then you arent human." she whispered. "What'd you do to get in such trouble with those nins?" she asked.

Gaara held his head down and whispered softly, "Living."

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "No one should be hated for living. I know that the best." Sakura turned to him and smiled.

Gaara saw how her smile was the same too. Gaara looked at her and asked, "When we met you said you were Konoha's misfit, why's that?"

She gave a soft smile, "I'm always teased for having a wide forehead and pink hair. I'm the only wanna-be ninja in my family and I'm the only person in Konoha who can do a chakra sheild."

Gaara smiled, "Sakura-chan has pink hair and she can do a chakra sheild." he said trying to cheer her up.

"But... I've never seen her in Konoha before," Sakura whispered softly. She smiled softly, "I guess you're right Gaara." she said giving a smile back.

Sakura walked out of the bushes and smiled at the two chibis, "Gaara are you alright?" she asked quickly. He nodded and smiled, "Who's your new friend?"

Sakura blushed, "H-Haruno S-Sakura ma'am." she whispered blushing brightly. Sakura smiled at her.

"Well my name's Sakura too. Mind if we call you Saku so we know who we're talking to?" She asked with a silly grin that no one could say no to. _I used to love being called Saku by my family_.

Sakura nodded happily, "I'd love you to." Sakura held out her hand and they all began to walk to the park. Saku started running suddenly. "Gaara-kun!" she called running back. She smiled and handed him his bear.

Gaara smiled and whispered, "Arigoto Saku-chan." he said happily. Sakura smiled at the two and soon figured that it was still raining.

"We should get back. I can bring you all to my house." she said happily. Saku and Gaara nodded. Sakura picked they both up and put them on her back. Smiling she said, "Hold on."

They held tight as she began to run quickly through the rain, "Hey Saku-chan." she whispered.

Saku smiled, "Got it!" She held out her hand and made a chakra barrier as the ran through the rain.

Sakura quickly ran to the Uchiha household and stopped to see a smiling Mikoto outside holding an umbrella. "Mikoto-chan!" Sakura said happily getting under the umbrella. "You didnt have to do that ya'know." she said smiling.

"I know Sakura. I just wanted to see if you were safe." Mikoto smiled and asked, "Who are these kids with you?"

Sakura smiled, "This is Saku-chan and Gaara-kun." she said as they all walking into the house.

Suddenly out of no where Gaara was being hugged to death by his brother and sister. "Gaara!" they cried hugging him. He only hugged back.

Saku quickly hid behind Sakura. She was very shy. "nee-chan..." she whispered holding Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed back letting her know she was there.

Suddenly out of no where Naruto and Sasuke skidded into the room. Both with worried faces. She smiled softly, "Glad to see you both alright."

The boys nodded and noticed Saku hinding behind Sakura. "Who's that nee-chan?" they asked.

Sakura smiled softly and whispered, "My little sister. Her name's Saku so be nice to her." she whispered.

They both nodded walking up to her. Naruto looked at her while Sasuke seemed to glare. Saku walked out abd bowed to them both. "Arigoto for letting me be here." she whispered softly, her damp hair falling over her face.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled. "Yep you're related to Sakura-chan!" they both said.

Itachi walked out with a smile, "Sorry kids but I need to talk with Sakura alone for a minute." All hte kids looked at the elder Uchiha in silence until Sakura waked to his side.****

OUTSIDE

"What is it Itachi-kun?" she asked with a smile.

Itachi looked at her right in the eyes, "Why did you say you were sorry earlyer?" he asked.

Sakura froze and smiled to the cloudy sky, "When I first met Naruto I promised my self that I would protect him and Sasuke with all that I was. When I saw them today... I was so scared." Smiling to the sunset she whispered, "I didnt know what I would do if they were to die. Any of them."

Itachi looked at her in confusion, "You just met Temari Kankuro and Gaara." he whispered.

She smiled, "I guess you're right but I still have a feeling that no matter what I have to protect them. Naruto and Gaara the most. They seem to have something different in their souls."

Itachi looked away from her and whispered, "They both are demons ya'know. Gaara the sand demon and Naruto is the fox."

Sakura smiled, "That must be it then. They've never felt the love of a real friend. I want to at least help with that in their life. I dont want to let them down." Getting up she whispered, "Is the Kazekage comeing to pic up the kids?"

"No he's staying hte night and he rather have them here." he said. Sakura smiled, "Keep safe alright Sakura?" She nodded running into the house.****

MEAN WHILE

After Itachi had went outside with Sakura everyone was silent, "Kaa-sama!" Sasuke called softly. Mikoto came out of hte kitchen with a smile, "Where can we hear nee-chan and nii-san?"

Mikoto smiled innocently and nodded, "Come on." she said ushering all the kids to a window where they could hear everything.

"I didnt know what I would do if they were to die. Any of them." they heard Sakura whisper.

"You just met Temari Kankuro and Gaara." Itachi whispered. The boys ad girls listened very carefully to hear what was going to happen.

"I guess you're right but I still have a feeling that no matter what I have to protect them. Naruto and Gaara the most. They seem to have something different in their souls." Sakura whispered.

Naruto and Gaara froze their eyes welling with tears, "no..." the gasped out. The didnt want her to hate them. They heard Itachi tell about their secret and awaited for Sakura's answer.

"That must be it then. They've never felt the love of a real friend. I want to at least help with that in their life. I dont want to let them down."

They smiled and let out a soft tear. Walking back into the living room they waited. Sakura walked in with a smile, "Hey guys." She noticed the tear trail on Naruto and Gaara's cheek, "Whats wrong?" she asked softly.

Gaara and Naruto ran into her arms and hugged her tight thanking her for her love. She smiled softly hugging them tightly

* * *

k theres the chappy lol luv u guys 


End file.
